Digital Agent
by Gary Mikawa
Summary: After an assault by a group of mercenaries, Kari and T.K. join a secret organisation to help them stop the GSA from destroying the Digital World. Takariduh. Spy fiction, maybe. PG13 cause of violence and some, uhh, romance. Lol. Chap7 up!
1. Watcher

Hiya, got some time now so I've started a fic. I think this prologue's a bit long though. Anyone got any comments on that, feel free to, uh, comment. Hope it's not too bad. Don't own Digimon, yada yada yada, just my fic. Anyway, here it is. 

------------------------------------------------------

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Prologue

Watcher

------------------------------------------------------

Location and time unknown

"Name: T.K. Takashi"  
"Profile: Digidestined, male"  
"Digimon Partner: Patamon"  
"Status: Oblivious."

"Excellent. Continue investigation. Find information regarding his connection to the Digital World and the entities known as 'Digimon'. And find out who else iswith him."

The figure sat there, his head in the shadows, twirling his hat around with his fingers, whom he addressed as 'Number 2'.

"Yessir. Thank you sir."

Agent I037 stepped out of the office, a slight feeling of guilt passing through him, as he wondered why they had to spy on kids. He got through it quickly.

'I just want the money. It doesn't matter to me.' he thought, as he walked down the sombre, depressing hallway. Still thinking about it, he got a can of cola from a machine. 'Something doesn't seem right.'

--------------------------------------

Takashi residence, 4.30p.m., Friday

Everything was quiet in the house, except for the fan and the gentle staccato beat audible from the keyboard of T.K.'s computer. Patamon was reading a magazine with the bold words 'How to impress your girl' on the front cover. He wasn't impressed with the amateurish work.

"T.K., don't ever buy this magazine again. It's a waste of money." Patamon frowned.

"Okay, Pata." T.K. replied, busy downloading his music.

Silence once again, for a few seconds, which was then broken by the sound of the phone.

T.K. answered it sighing, but cheered up when he heard the voice on the other side.

"Takashi residence, T.K. speaking."

"Hi T.K.!"

"Kari! Hi. So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you left your maths workbook here. Again..." Kari couldn't stifle a giggle. T.K. did forget sometimes.

"Oh..." Patamon saw T.K. almost blushing.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Well..." T.K hesitated, albeit intrigued.

"What's the matter, T.K.? You don't like me?" Kari said, pretending to have her feelings hurt, knowing quite well what T.K. was actually thinking.

"No, no! It's not that. Of course I want to!"

"Hehehe. You sound so funny like that." Kari chuckled.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"How about you come over at about five thirty?" Kari asked, changing the subject.

"Sure thing." agreed T.K.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya."

"See you, then."

T.K. put the phone back in place.

"So are we going?" T.K. heard Patamon mention.

"Yep." replied T.K.

"Don't forget to get your book back! Remember last time, when you went to get it back, you forgot to take it." Patamon laughed.

"Yeah... but you didn't remember either." T.K. blushed a little.

"Uh-huh." he murmured.

"Well, with the unparalleled speed of my computer, this should take no time at all." T.K. went back to his PC.

It was Patamon's turn tosigh. "Can I eat a CD?" he asked.

"What?" T.K. looked at him.

"Just kidding, bet that got your attention!" Patamon smirked.

T.K. just laughed and punched him playfully, and neither him nor Patamon noticed a certain Agent I037 outside the window.

------------------

A spider shaped camera was hanging on the wall outside.

"Status report?"

"Continuing investigation. Subject seems to be interacting with one of the digital entities."

Their conversation was interrupted when a gust of wind blew a piece of paper into the spider cam, and as the person controlling it tried to get it off, the two front legs were released, and it fell a few stories, hard on the ground.

"Oops."

"You idiot! Do you know how much that cost me!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Abort mission. Just retrieve the spider and get out of there. Rendezvous with Agent EI023 at the new location. That is, the area marked on your GPS by a red dot." he instructed. He sighed and lighted a match for his cigarette. "Rookies... can't do a damn thing right."

-

Kamiya residence, 5.18p.m., but you knew that

"Kari. How are ya?" T.K. smiled.

"T.K., you're here already." she smiled back at him, "I'm fine. What about you? And you?" she returned the smile and turned to Patamon.

"Doing great." T.K. remarked.

"No problem here. T.K. takes good care of me." Patamon purred as T.K. stroked his coat.

"Gatomon?" T.K. questioned.

"She's in my room, looking at some magazine that Patamon left here." Kari smiled "He's kinda like you in some ways, yeah?" she added.

"Coo, not that mag!" Patamon exclaimed, flying off T.K.'s head into Kari's room.

"Heh heh. Cute, ain't he?" Kari grinned.

"Hey guys." Tai closed the door behind his back. "Whaddya want for dinner?"

"What do you think?" T.K. enquired.

"I dunno..." she closed her eyes and grinned.

------------------

Kari's room

"Gatomon!" Patamon called out.

"Hi Pata. Erm, you don't actuallylistento what they say in this piece of trash, do you? They sooo know nothing about women." Gatomon laughed when she saw the look on Patamon's face.

"Don't smirk like that. It's T.K.'s magazine. I only read it because it was lying open on the bed. I don't actually believe it." Patamon blushed.

"You're so cute with that look on your face." cooed Gatomon.

"Dinner time!" Tai called.

"Coming!" Gatomon responded."Well, shall we go?"

"Alright." Patamon said. He got off the floor and smiled. "May I have the pleasure of escorting your excellency to the dining room?" Patamon used his quirky voice.

"Right..." Gatomon smiled.

------------------

The Dining Area

"Hey guys!" prompted Agumon. "What's up?

"Hi Agumon." Gatomon muttered.

Tai brought out a couple of pizza boxes and a jug of lemonade, putting the box on the table.

"So how are you?" he asked, seating himself down.

"Fine, thanks." T.K. and Patamon replied simultaneously.

The three Digidestined and their Digimon talked about their day while eating, without a care in the world. At least not yet.

Kari suddenly got up and looked out the window.

"What is it, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know. I've got a hunch that someone is watching us." she frowned.

"A hunch? You've been having hunches all day. What's up?" Tai snorted, with an odd tone that none of the others could identify.

"Right. Sorry, I guess I'm being a bit paranoid. Now where were we?" Kari replaced the frown with a smile.

They all finished eating at ten to six. Kari and T.K. offered to help Tai with the dishes and he gladly accepted, while the others headed in the direction of Kari's room.

"Why do you think Kari felt like we were being watched just now?" Agumon murmured.

"I dunno, maybe we are being watched." Patamon had a slight hint of fear in his voice, only noticeable to Gatomon.

"Are you afraid of something, Pata?" Gatomon grinned.

"Of course not! What a thing to say!" he replied, at the same moment that he accidentally hit the side of the door in midair. The result? Him having Gatomon as an impact cushion. A nice, soft one.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" Gatomon growled at him.

"Eh, sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention." he quickly apologised.

Gatomon started grinning, giving Patamon a feeling of deja vu. 'Oh, wait, I remember this. This means...'

"You're gonna get it!" Gatomon smiled and tackled him playfully.

"Ha, now you've done it!" Patamon leaped on Gatomon and the two rolled into the room, with Patamon pinning Gatomon on the floor.

"Aha, gotcha now!"

"Oh really?" Gatomon pushed him back, got up and lifted him up.

"Hey, no fair! Put me down!" Patamon didn't really see that coming.

"Okey dokey." Gatomon threw him onto the bed and leaped after him with ease. Actually, directly on him.He gotpinned down.

"So what now?" Gatomon quipped.

"Err, you beat me again?" he pouted.

"So you're letting me win? Just like that?"

"No way! I don't give up." he argued in a friendly manner.

"Oh really? Because, you know, I was expecting something like a surprise Boom Bubble or something, like you do with most other Digimon." as you can see, she was on to him the instant he almost lied.

"Well, maybe sometimes. Just for you, love."

"Aw, Pata, that's so sweet!" she smiled and got off him.

"Sooo..." Gatomon edged closer to him.

"Yes, Gatomon?" he suspected something.

She lifted her paws and put them around his head, slowly moving closer, inch by inch, second by second. Staring lovingly into his eyes, with hers that had the bizarrely soothing glow, she slowly puckered her lips, closed her eyes, and, bringing her face directly in front of his, gave him a gentle kiss.

"Mmph..."

At the end of the ten seconds, Patamon sighed happily. At the same moment, Gatomon felt a... comforting, aura that she knew all too well. 'Kari's coming!'

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" T.K. and Kari walked into the room. Both apparently having finished the dishes, decided to leave Tai his favourite show on TV, 'Not As Seen On TV'.

"Oh, nothing much." Patamon smiled.

"Stay a bit longer, T.K.. It's not like there's any hurry." Kari said.

"Sure thing."

--------------------------

Having chatted for quite a while, it was getting late. But T.K. didn't feel the need to go back yet. 'Just a little while longer' he kept thinking.

T.K. and Kari talked a bit more before settling on the net.

"Hmm, five new emails." Kari saw that it was all for her online registrations, except one from T.K.

"So you really think Veemon has a crush on me?" Gatomon mused.

"Uh-huh." Patamon clarified. "You think he'll get over it?"

"Mm, most likely." she concurred, just as Kari felt a chill run up her spine.

"Kari? What's wrong?" T.K. called.

"I don't know. Something bad's gonna happen. This feeling is so... disturbing."

------------------

A few seconds later.

Thud

Two men in stealth suits came into the room through the window. Another one came in through the door with a gun pointed at Tai's head, and Tai wasn't comfortable with it.

"I hate being right all the time." she quipped.

"Freeze. Don't move, or bed hair here gets it." the one through the door threatened Tai.

"What do you want?" T.K. had already shoved Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon under the bed before they entered, and tugged the blanket over the space. And they were currently in a very uncomfortable position, with Gatomon's foot in Patamon's face and the like.

"Where are they?" the one with the MP5Navy demanded.

"Where is what?" Kari looked at him questioningly.

"Don't play dumb! Where are they?" he aimed his gun between her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she insisted.

"Lay off. She doesn't know anything!" T.K. tried to protect her.

"Then you do?" he traced his gun over to T.K.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, start talking." the one with a P228 tightened his grip on Tai.

"Ack!" Tai choked.

"Ahem, excuse me?"

The one with the P228 released Tai to turn around. The silhouette standing in the hallway knocked the guy out with a pistol butt.

"What the?" the other one exclaimed.

A shadow appeared outside the window, came in and knocked the other twos heads onto each others.

"Uhh..." one of them looked at the shadow before passing out.

"Oh, what next?" Kari put her hand on her brow.

"It's alright, we're the good guys." he stepped over the unconscious men.

"Right, someone mind telling me what's going on here?" T.K. asked, still in a daze.

"I'll do it. You take care of things." the one in the doorway said to the other one.

A silence came into the room. Only the sound of contraptions being set up around by the person outside could be heard, with beeping sounds et al.

"First of all..." Tai started "Who are you, and what is he doing with our house?" he queried.

"Setting up traps. Proximity tranquilizers, diversion cameras, infrared sensors, standard issue." he answered, not answering his first question.

"Why?"

He hesitated for a moment, before deciding that he would have to tell them either way.

"I'll start from the beginning. These people here, they're Watchers. They wanted something from you, right, Miss Kamiya?" he said while putting a pair of glowing goggles over his eyes.

"Yes. They asked us for someone. I'm not sure who..." she came close to lying to them, knowing only too well that they meant their Digimon. 'But how does he know?'

"They wanted these three." he removed the blanket to reveal the three Digimon. Agumon fell off Gatomon and Patamon, who could finally get some air.

"What the? How'd you know they were there?" T.K. questioned.

"Thermal goggles." he informed, pointing at the device he had on. "Picks up heat signatures through some solid."

"Why would they want us?" queried Gatomon.

"Here. Take a look through this." he pointed a pair of binoculars at a window lighted by a small lightbulb in the distance, and Gatomon looked through it.

"Hey, everything's green."

"Nightvision." he explained.

"Let's take a look. Scopes, cameras, more nightvision stuff, a cigar..." he wasn't so sure what it was really called. "... hey, people are spying on us!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. These people..." he pointed at the unconscious person who was being disarmed by his assistant. "...are part of an organization called the 'Global Security Agency' or the 'Global Security Alliance', the 'GSA'.

"What do they want from us?" Gatomon had a slight feeling she knew what they wanted.

"They intended to capture you Digimon and perform certain... tests. But that isn't so important to them. They want to obliterate Digimon."

"What?" Patamon almost fainted.

"How can they even think of... They're going to wipe out Digimon? What... Digimon are not dangerous! They're simply, I mean... what have Digimon ever done to deserve this?" T.K. lost his head.

"Yes, it is quite irrational. They believe that Digimon are a threat to humanity, they think them to be dangerous etc. The government doesn't believe them, and so they intend to accomplish the task themselves. In secret, of course." he informed them.

"Why do they think so?" Tai questioned.

"You see, the four directors, they are close friends. They were in an accident two years ago, involving Digimon. I won't go into details. Since then, they have believed that Digimon are a threat to humanity, they're overpowered freaks, they must be eradicated, etc. etc. etc. and it has gotten quite out of control. So they want to destroy Digimon, and they won't spare the Digidestined either."

"How exactly do they intend to do that?" Tai questioned.

"We are not exactly sure. We only know that they want to destroy the Digital World, of without which no Digimon can survive, regardless of which world they are in. You know why. And the rest... The information we've gathered is partial, the conclusions we've drawn are tentative, and this suit is kinda itchy. Anyway, we don't guess in our organisation." he remarked.

"Your organisation?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"We're actually working under the governments supervision, as a secret network of agencies working on the supernatural and paranormal. Our particular 'Digital Investigation Team', or DIT, if you please, watches over Digital life and makes sure it doesn't do anything to harm people. Not easy, but most Digimon are good. Started the moment we discovered Digimon exist. And we're known as 'Investigators'. But anyway, I have my own personal reasons for accepting this mission." he confessed.

"Personal reason?" Patamon enquired.

"Yes. My daughter, she is one of the Digidestined, I want to protect the things she loves. But I digress. It is not important. Now we must concentrate on the task at hand, finding out what the GSA plans to do, and prevent them from succeeding. To do that, we need your help. If you accept, then good. I suppose you'll do so. But if you decline... it's not gonna turn out so good. We're a whole lot better off with the knowledge and skills of the Digidestined." he apprised.

"So what can we do?" Agumon asked.

"We need you two guys, and Digimon, to investigate what they plan to do, and to be our study on Digimon. It would seem that only Digimon and the Digidestined will be able to help us stop them. All our agents have tried, and failed, to get to them. We probably only have a couple left trying." he concluded.

"Wait a tick. You said that your daughter is a Digidestined. Can she do anything?" Kari asked.

"She has. But... she refuses to do any more. I don't want to discuss this. Now, the GSA, theyappear to bea small organisation, but they have funds and people working for them all over the world." he said.

"What about the other Digidestined?" Gatomon finally found her voice, which wasn't easy considering the massive amount of thoughts that went through her mind. "Can't they help?"

"We've considered that, but having too many people will be quite difficult. For example, the plane we have in Japan isn't very big, and besides, we'll need them here for other reasons, involvoing the Digital World. Don't worry, they'll be safe. Him too." he pointed at Tai. "What will it be?"

"Whaddya think?" she looked at the others tentatively.

"We should. It IS our duty to protect Digital life." he was sure Patamon agreed with him. And he was right.

"I don't mind anything, though I think we ought to. I'll do what Kari wants." Gatomon apprised.

"Thanks, Gatomon." she smiled "To me, it's no choice at all." Kari implied.

"Excellent. You will all gather in front of this house tomorrow at nine a.m., and I'll meet you. I'll drive you personally in my car to the Tokyo airport, after we gather his things." he pointed at T.K. We'll have more briefing on the plane tomorrow. We'll get our people to inform and help the other Digidestined with their mission here too. And another thing, leave a note for your parents."

"Yessir." T.K. concurred.

He took his NVGs back and, dragging the last unconscious suit, headed for the door.

"Wait! What're you gonna do with them?" Kari couldn't help but be concerned: It was in her blood.

"Hire them."

"Hire?"

"These guys are just mercenaries. Hired hands. Not high rank, either. They don't care about the GSA. I'm sure we can make them a better offer." he grinned.

"Phew. Alright, then." Kari's anxiety was relieved.

"Tomorrow. Nine o'clock. You stay here tonight. Too risky sticking your head out in the dark." he pointed at T.K. again "And try to travel light, yeah?" he informed. They then disappeared into the night.

"QED. They're good kids, of course they'd save the Digital World. Seems to be one of their raison d'etres."

"You're right. I don't know why I'd doubted it."

"Must be Alexis."

"Yeah. 'Still wonder why she's so reluctant."

"I don't think it's you."

He sighed "But what if it is?"

------------------

Back in Kari and Tai's room, 10.33p.m.

"Well, here we go again." Patamon sighed.

"Yep." Gatomon grinned.

"You're unusually calm." Patamon pointed out.

"I dunno about you, but after saving the world a few times, it seems to become easier." she replied.

"Well, maybe this time." he smiled.

"I think I'll send that e-mail now." T.K. changed the address to his own.

"You do that. We'll start packing." Gatomon opened a closet and picked a few choice bags.

"Here T.K., you can wear my pyjamas. I'd bet you wouldn't want to wear Kari's. I'd bet she'd be even more uncomfortable with you wearing it." Tai chuckled.

"You'd win that bet." Kari raised and lowered her brow.

"So, overpowered freaks, eh? Quite exaggerated. Not us rookies anyway." Patamon grinned. "Think I can catch up with ya?"

"Well, you've got a long way to go." Gatomon had a rather mischievous grin on her face.

"Bad idea, Gatomon. Once a day's quite a lot already." Kari said, as she tried to decide which gloves she wanted. 'Why do I like pink so much?' she thought, and brought them out of the wardrobe.

"Sure, Kari." she turned it into a smile.

Tai raised an eyebrow and shrugged behind Kari's back.

Kari turned around to face Tai. "Yes, I know it's not a vacation, but I just wanna look good, Tai." she informed.

"Hey, this is unusually comfy." T.K. came back into the room. "It fact, it's kinda disturbing." T.K. noted.

"Kinda loose, eh? They are mine, y'know. Flannel." Tai pointed out.

"Maybe I'll get pyjamas like these sometime. Oh, forgot to send the mail." T.K. murmured.

Gatomon picked out a soft pillow and fluffed it. "Here, Pata." she instructed. Patamon found the spot rather comfy. He lay down and emitted a contented sigh.

"Erm..." T.K. hesitated.

Kari retrieved a mattress from the cupboard and lay it on the floor. "You can sleep here, T.K." Kari prompted. Tai nodded.

"Thanks."

Tai turned off the PC and got into bed. Kari and T.K. followed soon after. And the excitement eventually wore off for them, and they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------

So that's about it, R&R, everyone. Comments, critiques, anything in the reviews. Whatcha wanna see in later chapters, what's missing, etc. etc.. Pour your heart out, okay? Especially since I changed quite a few things before posting it, might not be the same what is said at other parts. Might be a bit messy too. Oh yeah, and this fanfic is set after the Digimon series. Might be a tad confusing. I might make chapters shorter. With more chapters. Anyway, I guess that's it for now. Until next time.

G.M.


	2. The Journey

Well, here's chapter one, few surprises here and there. Hope everone enjoys it. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I normally use " for speech, and ' for thoughts, and if I do anything else, I'll mention it. As usual, I don't own Digimon, no matter how much I want to. So anyway, here goes nothing. 

-

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter 1

The Journey

-

Kamiya residence, 7.45a.m., Saturday

Early morning. Tai's favourite time of the day. Quiet, calm, peaceful. His idea of relaxation. Also, the time gave him time to think about the previous days events. 'Perhaps I should. Or maybe not'. He pondered over it as he sipped his coffee, with his MP3 playing the song 'Memory of the Light Waves' by Norika Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi.

Kari and T.K. strolled into the kitchen together.

"Ohayou." Tai greeted.

"You're up really early." T.K. replied.

"I'm a morning person, don't y'know?" Tai removed his MP3.

"Not really."

"So anyway, what will you be doing here while we're away?" Kari asked.

"A little bird told me that I'll be checking on the Digital World and stuff like that." Tai replied simply.

"Yeah, right." T.K. raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm serious. There was this little bird shaped mobile computer device thing, I forgot the name, that brought me a text message. It was one of those DIT gizmos. They probably don't wanna use the phone." Tai clarified.

"Oh. Anyway, I'll just go and check on the Digimon." T.K. made for the room.

"So Kari."

"Yes, Tai?"

"I want you to have this." Tai handed her a handgun.

"Tai?"

"It's a Heckler and Koch VP70. It's also supposed to shoot darts that fit in from a specially converted magazine. Secondary use." Tai explained. "I know you don't like guns, but you need a weapon of some sort."

"I think I can take care of myself well enough, thank you." Kari positioned her right hand in front of Tai, fingers outstretched, a slight pink glow emanating from it. "Shouldn't you give it to T.K.? He's practically unarmed." she added.

"I've seen him at a firing range before. He's not cut out for an automatic. He tends to twist his elbow to absorb the recoil. That's more of a revolver technique."

"Since when do you know so much about guns?"

"You know. Anyway, I was going to give him this." Tai took out a Colt Single Action Army.

"And since when were you such a gun fanatic?"

"I'm not. I'm just thinking about your safety."

"Well okay. If you say so. But I'm not going to use it much, if at all. T.K.'s the one with the gun skills. Trust me, he needs one more than I do."

"Trust me, he'll get more than one. Here are the clips. Now, 9mm bullets and tranquilliser darts. Red and blue bottoms, respectively. 9mm bullets, normal ammo, and tranquilliser darts inject a small amount of a 'special' knockout round, whichs renders the target unconscious. And this." Tai attached a suppressor to the pistol "Silencer, should be good enough for up to at least 30 shots. That's all, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, enough about the guns already?"

"They're still sleeping." T.K. re-entered the breakfast area. "Whoa, Kari! I thought you didn't like guns."

"I don't. Tai insists that I take one." Kari apprised.

"Oh."

"T.K., you're familiar with the Peacemaker, right?" Tai called out "Here." he tossed T.K. the three revolvers.

"Cool." T.K. played with the guns, spinning, tossing, juggling, you get the idea.

"Sheesh!" Kari growled. "This is pointless." Kari slid it to Tai.

"Trust me, it'll soon become your third best friend." Tai slid it back.

"Third?" Kari looked confused.

"You know, after Gatomon and... uhh... my bad, second best." Tai almost let it slip.

"What about me?" T.K. felt left out.

"You're not one of her best friends." Tai sipped a little more espresso.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm implying that you're her lover." Tai finished.

Kari and T.K. turned red.

"Yeah. I've seen you two alone before, and there's no doubt about it. Even around others..." Tai chuckled.

"B-b-but... I... w-w-we..." Kari stuttered.

"You can't hide it from me. From anyone, for that matter. You two are easier to read than the Hollywood landmark. And you know it." Tai smirked.

T.K. and Kari, both still feeling a little warm, smiled at each other. "Yeah, I guess it's true. But now..." Kari stopped.

"But now you don't have to try to hide it anymore. Never should have." Tai finished it for him.

"Yeah..." they blushed again, this time with a pinch of embarrassment.

"Tai?" T.K. started.

"Yeah, lover boy?" Tai enjoyed teasing him, albeit just a little.

"Does... everyone know this?" T.K. asked.

"Well duh." Tai quipped.

T.K. sighed.

"Okay, enough. We'll talk about something else." Tai patted Kari.

"Well... T.K., you only have two hands, right? Why carry three guns?"

"Not easy to reload a revolver, sis. Have to take out each bullet separately, and you have to load each new one separately. Easier to just draw one. But that means you can do a few things with it too." Tai replied for him.

Kari shrugged. Tai could tell that she was still disappointed about the weapons.

He sighed "Listen Kari, I know you don't like hurting other people. If it makes you feel any better, that's why I gave you tranquillisers as well. And T.K.'s guns are actually high class weapons. Sure, it can fire, but they're not meant for shooting people."

"Thanks, Tai."

In the middle of their discussion, T.K. had already taken out a few items and started making breakfast, while talking to himself. 'Bit of rice here and there, sake, hmm, wasabi... wait, Kari can't handle it. And...'

"G'morning." Gatomon drowsily entered the room, with Agumon following right behind her, and Patamon flying overhead.

"So what's up?" Patamon landed himself down on the table.

"Uh, nothin' much, just discussing T.K. and Kari's safety." Tai said.

"Uh...huh." Patamon twitched. He hadn't seen a gun in a long, long time.

"What time is it?" Gatomon yawned.

"Eight ten." T.K. answered. "Anybody want breakfast?"

"Sushi? Okay..." Agumon hesitated for a second.

"Okay, let's see, kanikama, sake tamago maki, this lumpy green thing I found in the freezer, just kidding! Erm..." T.K. made the final preparations before serving it to the others, who took nibbles at it. Except for Agumon, who couldn't nibble, and instead just swallowed it whole.

"Hey, this is pretty tasty. You're a pretty good chef, T.K." Kari murmured a compliment.

Tai peeped out the window for any signs worthy of suspicion. A few people were up, some walking about, all minding their business. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing wrong, Tai." Kari reassured Tai. "They'll be here soon, ten minutes max." Kari winked at Tai. 'These kinda people always turn up early to check the area and stuff. I said of something good last night, what was it... they'd do a precautionary sweep of the immediate environment. That's it.'

"Okay, then, you two get ready, take turns with the shower and final packing. And T.K." he lowered his voice to whisper in T.K.s ear "Kari normally takes a while in the shower, ahem, twenty minimum, so try to go first." T.K. then made for the bedroom.

"Y'know, I heard that." Kari smiled at Tai, and then she went after T.K.

"Heh, she's getting better at it." Tai grinned.

-

Outside Kamiya residence, 8.56a.m.

'Where are they?' T.K. wondered 'These spy types always come early to check surrounding area and stuff like that. Kari said something good last night, what was it...'

"Hey, Kari." Gatomon popped her head out of the bag "Why do we have to hide? Almost the whole world already knows of Digimon. Would it make much difference if any passer-by saw us?" Gatomon queried.

"It wouldn't matter if any normal person saw you, but if we keep you hidden, then these GSA surveillance will probably dismiss us as a normal group of childern." Kari answered "Because they might not know what we look like." she finished.

"They'd probably know."

"Probably, but it's still possible that they don't, technically, right? Anyway, it doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Nah. Just asking." Gatomon went back inside the bag.

"Hmm?" T.K. noticed a bush rustle a few metres away. He left to check it out, and before he knew it, he was pulled into the bush, and held in a tight position, muffled, with his arms being held behind his back. He could only see that the person was dressed normally, black shirt, slightly ripped blue jeans, and a nice pair of boots. He got T.K. onto the ground.

"Don't try anything stupid." T.K. had seen too many spy flicks not to know what the cold, hard metallic object being pressed against his head was. His hand was grabbed and put onto the screen of a device.

"Fingerprint matched. Okay." the person released him. "Come." He started back towards where the others were standing.

"Hey, it's you. From last night." Patamon stuck his head out of the bag.

"Yeah. You guys ready?" the guy with the cheerful British accent slid something into his pocket.

T.K. came out of the bush, still recovering from the shock.

"Sorry about that. Standard procedures, you know. To check that this is the right group. I'm a bit disappointed, though. You're kind of careless, and your reflexes aren't as good as they should be. That just won't do." he shook his head.

An SUV came down the road to where they were standing. The other person from last night was at the wheel. He was dressed in a uniform that looked similar to workaday clothes.

"Ready to go?" he asked, before putting out his cigar.

"Yes." Kari then turned around to face Tai.

"Take care, Kari." he gave Kari a hug, before turning to face the two agents.

"My sister and her l... best friend, are going to come home safely, understand?" he gave them that 'If you don't I'll rip your face off and use it as a napkin' look.

"Don't worry, they're safe with us. It's necessary that we keep them away from harm. They are our first parameter." he reassured Tai.

"Good." he smiled "See you guys later, then. Maybe in the Digital World." he said, implying that they would definitely meet in the Digital World.

They boarded the SUV, and shortly afterwards they took off for the airport.

"Tai, how long do you think they'll be gone?" Agumon asked.

"As long as necessary. But not too long. Don't worry, we'll see them in the Digital World." he muttered.

-

The Tokyo Airport, 9.23a.m.

"Here we are."

They stopped the four wheel drive right next to a small aeroplane with two engines and a wingspan approximate seven or eight metres.

Kari and T.K. boarded the plane, and they were awestruck.

"Whoa..." Kari was left speechless.

Outside it looked so plain and ordinary, but the inside was a whole different story. It was fully decked out. Gatomon and Patamon came out of the bag and gasped. "Wow..." Patamon looked around and found a comfy spot on a beanbag to lie on. Gatomon following soon after.

"Sofas, drink bar, fridge, beds, PS2, computer tables, with computers, of course, GPS system, cell phones, you name it. Make yourselves at home." the British guy gave them a very short summary of the metre long list of luxuries that was on the plane.

"Are we going to Mars or something? 'Cause it looks like this plane was made for weeks of travel. It looks... expensive." Kari used the only word she could think of.

"Hey, you're helping us out when you don't even have to. The least we can do is let you travel in style, and a few yen besides. Heck, don't believe me, don't have to. Just enjoy the journey." the person who drove the SUV instructed "We leave in a few, last minute check and all." He went to the cockpit.

"Hey, what's your name?" Gatomon called out to him.

"What my name? Does it matter?" he replied.

"Can't tell us, huh?" Gatomon pouted.

"Come on, what's your name? And yours?" T.K. supported Gatomon curiosity. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but Gatomon wasn't 'the' cat. She was more than the cat was.

"My name, it's D... John Doe." he answered.

"John Doe, huh?" T.K. heard the D sound.

"And I'm Jane Doe." she snorted.

"Then in that case, I'm Joe Bloggs." the British agent came back into the plane after his inspection. "No bombs, no trackers, no bugs or transmitters." he chuckled.

"Just refer to us as John and Joe for the time being, then."

"Err, where's the bathroom on this plane?" Kari asked.

"Over here." Joe slid a door and a bathroom was there. "Sliding door." he explained.

"Ooh, shiny..." Kari was more interested in the immaculate bathroom. The place was polished from top to bottom, the place with all the accessories anyone'd ever need, or want. Automatic toilet flush, heated seats, fully operational heater, oral hygiene assets, razors and cream, linoleum. No more words needed. "They even have a TV in here, with videogames. Wireless controller with waterproof plastic casing, automatic CD change in the remote, two memory cards, silver colour. Touch screen monitor for drinks, ooh, so many... three shampoos, four conditioners, three lotions, soaps, body wash." Kari was virtually drooling "More like a first class... no, ultimate class aeroplane than anything else." Kari stepped out for a moment to get her clothes "I think I need a bath."

"You just had one this morning." Patamon snorted.

"Hahaha..." Gatomon laughed.

"Everybody ready?" John asked. The journey began.

-

Somewhere over Siberia, 10.07a.m. local time, 12.07p.m. Japan time

The chilling temperatures of the Siberian airspace were well below 0 degrees Celsius. The biting winds of the speed 800kmph should've been eating up the plane, but no, nobody in the DIT is gonna bring a Wright flyer to 30,000 metres. It was all high-tech in that organisation. Anyway, our heroes would have froze to death right about now, if the plane had not been designed to keep the plane at any temperature between 10 and 40. And right now they were eating lunch at a comfortable 20 degrees. Well, they were eating what would be lunch back in Japan.

"So our first destination is your headquarters in England?" Kari queried.

"Yes. The underground base is hidden in the countryside. It was originally designed as a bomb shelter before World War Two. After the war, it became government property. When our organisation was established, they gave it to us to use. It has become our main operating headquarters in Europe ever since." Joe apprised.

"What will we be doing there?" Gatomon murmured while nibbling on some anchovies.

"I did say that you'll be our study on Digital life." Joe reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Err, you're not gonna dissect us or anything like that, are you?" Gatomon turned a little pale.

"Oh, no. Data study and whatnot."

"No pointy objects? No needles or syringes? No lasers?" she questioned.

"No, don't worry. We're not doing any of that. The worst-case scenario is mild radiation effects, and even that's not likely to happen." he reassured her.

"Phew. That's a relief."

"You sure are used to Digimon. Some people tend to get worked up about it." T.K. was munching on a sandwich.

"Of course. My job is Digimon. Besides, your Digimon are all quite tame."

"Heh, got that right. Patamon's looking quite cute today."

"Ed... I mean Joe. Come here." John called him to the cockpit.

"What wrong?"

"There are two fighters on the radar. They seem to be following us."

"How can this be? This is a stealth plane." Joe clenched his fist. "

"I know. We mustn't be seen. The clouds will only do so much. Activate the CCD." John instructed.

"The see CD?" Patamon queried.

"Abbreviation for Clouds, Cloaking Device. Not that you needed to know." Joe informed them while pulling a cord in the cockpit.

They saw something outside the window. Kari and Gatomon rushed to one, T.K. and Patamon to another. Fortunately, it wasn't the planes. Two cylindrical tanks were deployed from both sides of the plane. They continuously emitted an extremely thick mist which lightened up, and formed clouds.

"Uh, if they can detect us like this, then how does that help?" Patamon questioned.

"It's not an ordinary cloud. Looks like one, but it contains an unusual chaff mixture, which will slow them down and temporarily disable their radar, plus any other detection system. Just long enough for us to get away."

"You guys sure use a lot of gadgets." Kari remarked.

"If it's useful, we use it. We'd normally engage them, but today, because we must bring you in safely. And we didn't identify them either. Could be Russian military. That'd be bad. Really bad." John grunted.

"They're falling behind. Fell for it, should be at most a minute. We're in the clear." Joe came out of the cockpit and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Uh, who's flying this thing?" Gatomon noted that they weren't.

"Autopilot. Man, you guys sure ask a lot of questions." Joe sighed.

"Must be annoying." Kari conceded.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we'll be there in a few hours."

-

London airport, 1.36p.m. local time

T.K. stirred, the world, or at least the environment of the plane, was a blur. As he slowly woke up, his memories came back one by one. He saw the two male adults in the cockpit. They were agents, of some sort. Joe and John, no, wait, those're not their real names. He remembered the night before, the madmen after them. Then he remembered the day, the fighters, and the bathroom on the plane.

"Had a good nap? We land in a few, so get up soon, okay?" Joe instructed.

"Okay..." he yawned.

His memory was coming back to him in bits and pieces, like a jigsaw puzzle being put together. The DIT, he was working with them to stop the GAS, no the GSA. They were in the UK now. Their Digimon were going to be studied by the DIT. And as he remembered, a single thought suddenly popped out of his mind, like Patamon popped out of his bag that morning.

'Kari has some mind reading powers. Whoa, wait a minute, that's crazy. What am I thinking."

And that reminded him of Kari and the Digimon. Kari was sleeping on the couch, and Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping together on the bean bag. Only Gatomon stirred a little.

"Hey, Patamon. Are you awake?" he shook Patamon's head a little.

"Just a few more minutes, T.K.. I'm having such a nice dream." Patamon fell off the beanbag, onto the floor and rolled over.

"Hah. Wonder what he's dreaming about." T.K. got up and walked over to Patamon. He knelt down and shook Patamon a little again "Wake up, sleepyhead." Then a thought caught his attention "Patamon, I've got ice cream."

"Ice cream?." Patamon got up faster than he could say 'chocolate'.

"Hahaha, gotcha." T.K. laughed.

"Hey!" Patamon growled at him.

"Sorry, Pata. If you do want some, there's a tub of it in the freezer." T.K. pointed it out.

"Smart move, pretty boy." Patamon skipped over to the fridge-freezer.

T.K. turned his attention over to Gatomon and Kari. Gatomon was still sound asleep. Kari was a different story.

"Hey, T.K.. How come she's all twitchy like?" Patamon had a bowl of ice cream in his paws.

"I don't know." T.K. rushed over to Kari. "Kari. Kari!"

"Ahh!" Kari woke up with a jolt. "T.K..."

"What's wrong, Kari?" T.K. questioned.

"Nothing. Just, a, bad dream, I guess." T.K. could tell that it must have been a really bad dream. Kari had turned pale, she was hyperventilating, and by the look in her eyes, T.K. could tell that she was scared half to death.

"Is something wrong?" T.K. asked her again.

"No, it's, nothing, really." Kari could only get out one word at a time.

"Are you sure?" T.K. had qualms about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari calmed down.

"I hope so." T.K. said, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Thanks for the concern, T.K.. I... appreciate it." Kari came close to lying to T.K..

"Well, at least you're fine." T.K. felt relieved.

Kari sighed. Patamon put his dessert down and flew over to them.

"Hey, you all right there?" John came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. That's all." Kari's head was rested on T.K.'s lap.

"I see."

The plane landed on the runway, and the bump caused Gatomon to bounce twice, and that woke her up.

"Ahh! What's happening?" she landed on her bottom, in an upright position, looking right and left.

"Don't worry, we just landed, that's all." Patamon chuckled.

"Oh." she rubbed her eyes. The plane started taxiing towards Heathrow airport.

-

The London Underground, 2.17p.m.

"So we take this train to this station, switch here and go to this station?" Kari asked.

"Yes. We stop here momentarily to pick up, uh, something. What was it, Joe?"

"The Hacker." Joe reminded him.

"Yes, that's right. The Hacker. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Okay."

-

The train stopped at the platform. Kari, T.K. and the others got out. The tube station was quite empty, for some reason. 'Must be the reason they chose this station' T.K. thought.

A tall guy in a black overcoat was standing inconspicuously in the background. He wore a pair of sturdy boots, black leather gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek. They walked up to him.

"Say the password. Who are the people?" he said in a low voice.

"They are Tom, Dick and Harry. You have the package?" John asked.

"Right here. Handle it with care." he nodded.

"Of course."

"Leave asap. I've lost the stalker, but he could be here soon. Train'll be here soon."

"Affirmative."

He left them to wait for the next train.

-

The group stepped out onto the platform. They headed for the exit. When they got out, Joe led them to a secluded area, where a Jeep was waiting for them.

"Hand me the map, John." Joe climbed to the back seats, while T.K. and Kari loaded their luggage in the back. Joe strapped them down firmly. "Come in." Joe climbed into the front passenger seat.

John took the driver's seat and started the vehicle up.

"We're headed for the countryside right here." Joe pointed out.

"Okay, everyone here?" John checked that everything was in place.

"Yep. Already double-checked." T.K. answered.

"Here we go then."

-

Well, that's the end of the chapter one. Sorry, I was a bit "busy" during the weekdays, but now I have plenty of time. Anyone wanna correct my Japanese? If it's wrong. And yes, I have reasons for showing Kari's 'nightmare' and stuff. Anyway, I think I'll start a story with Renamon, anyone interested? Just asking. And can anyone spot the little easter egg(s) I put in the fic? Shouldn't be too hard. Well, that's it for now. Be sure to review, I'm setting it back to allow anonymous, for those of you who don't wanna give me your pen name. Thanks. That's it. Cheerio. :D

GM

Gatomon + Patamon rocks!


	3. Underground

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Digidestined and Tamers, male and female Digimon alike, good evening, morning, afternoon, or... whatever time of the day you are reading this at, and welcome to my fanfic! Tonight, we feature an all new... Digital Battle Arena! Blow your friends up. Just kidding! This is actually chapter 2 of my PG13 'film'. Yeah, I know, it's not really PG13, yet! But trust me, I haven't gotten very far, there'll be more later. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be using local time from now on, okay? And also notice that it's "" and '' in my fic, and not "" and '', and I don't have italics or bold or whatnot. Guess what? Yep, I have to use Notepad. What's considered a convenience in Microsoft Word (recent documents, i.e. the last 4 opened.), is actually a security prob with me. If you were me, you'd know that my 'little brother' likes to open my files and mess with them. In Microsoft word, every time I save or open it, it's recorded in the recent documents space, so he can open them and write, err, stuff. He can also check where the file is and get to my entire stash of Digimon pictures, art, music, fanfiction etc., and not only can he mess with them(like scribbling on my pictures with the pencil in Paint), a lot of the stuff is also PG13, and a bit of R. So I hide them and use notepad, which only opens the last ten files with ctrl+o. But I might have found a way to use MS Word and still keep him away from my things. Okay, that was pointless, you didn't need to know that. Better start with the story before I bore you all to death.

-

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter 2

Underground

-

England, countryside, 6.09p.m., Saturday

"Hey, Harman. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, really. Nice evening. So how come you're not with the others, Sally?"

"I've had enough to eat. So, just lazing around watching the stars as usual, eh?"

"Better than sitting around in that grotty old flat all day."

"C'mon. I've seen your place. It isn't that bad."

"Guess I'm just not the kind of person who can stay put in a confined space for long."

"claustrophobia?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey, look at that Jeep over there."

"So?"

"You don't see that everyday. I wonder why they're using that."

"Probably for rough terrain."

"Hmm..."

-

Actually, rough terrain was a part of the trip. Gatomon and Patamon were not aware of it, though. So a few minutes later...

"Whoa! What happened?" Gatomon felt a bump, and a few things fell on her. She and Patamon were under a blanket, so they couldn't be seen. They couldn't see much, for that matter.

"Just a bump in the road, Gatomon. We're going onto a small hill. Hold on to something." Kari answered.

"Oh, okay."

-

The path was quite rough, with plenty of twigs and pebbles. They could tell that the path was not used often. It was unusual, the dense forest. Even during the day, not many were there, if any at all. As for after dark, well, deserted. Only woodland animals stalked the night.

"We're going into a cave." John kept his eyes on the road. An entrance came up, lit only by the headlights of the vehicle. They entered it. Kari lit a torch.

They went deeper into the underground cavern. Kari, T.K. and the rest saw a few bats and a small stream. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"What was that?" T.K.'s eyes darted around the cave "I heard something."

"Security..." John replied. "They normally don't move the cameras."

John stopped the vehicle near a waterfall. The crystal clear water was flowing from the top of a cliff about ten feet. It ran all the way down and out of sight.

"Okay, people. We get out here."

Joe helped Kari and T.K. by removing the straps. Kari and T.K. checked their bags to make sure that Gatomon and Patamon were inside.

"It's alright, you can come out. No one's here." Joe told them. Kari helped Gatomon out. Same with T.K.

T.K. took their suitcase and put it down. Joe got back into the driver's seat.

"So what here? Move a branch, rock or something?" T.K. walked over to John, who was examining the wall behind the falling water.

"That cliche? It'd be too obvious."

John looked at a small crack in the wall. T.K. examined it. Looked normal. John then put his thumb inside the hole. T.K. saw that he flattened it against something.

A few seconds passed. Then suddenly the water stopped flowing in the center. It split in two sides that continued flowing. The layer of rock moved to one side to reveal a 'car park'. Besides the cars, there were also a few motorbikes, a couple of Armoured Personnel Carriers, a few tanks, and a bus. Joe brought the Jeep into an empty space.

"Hiya Ed. Got the package here safely, I see." a security guard patrolling the area greeted Joe.

"Hello, Stu. And it's Joe and John."

"Excuse me, hi. Sorry, but I don't approve of being referred to as a package." Kari said to the guard.

"Well, that's how the guards refer to everything, and everyone we're taking care of."

"Well, if it's okay, I'd prefer Kari."

"Sure thing. So Joe, Unity's waiting for you in the Observatory. Try not to keep the scientists waiting. Especially her."

"So the lead scientist is waiting. Wait a minute, her? There's a woman in this organisation?" T.K. asked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying girls can't do things like this?" Kari felt a little insulted.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. It's just that, well..." T.K. was having a hard time making up an excuse.

"So you're saying I suck then?" Kari really told him off.

"Hell, no. Sorry, it's just that I think I'm a bit better sometimes, you know?" T.K. tried to lower his head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good Evening. So you are the Digidestined children, and these are Digimon?"

Kari and T.K. looked up. They were so busy talking that they didn't realise that they had already reached the Observatory.

"Interesting, very interesting." A group of scientists gathered around Kari, T.K., Gatomon and Patamon. A few of them were probing T.K. and Kari, the others were examining Patamon and Gatomon, either with their hands or metal instruments.

"Ha ha ha, that tickles!" Patamon laughed as the scientists reached his sensitive spots.

"Hey, c'mon! Enough. Please, no touching." Gatomon wasn't as ticklish as Patamon.

"Okay, break it up, you guys." A female scientist in a white uniform walked towards them. The other scientists parted for her.

"Sorry about that. The researchers are very intrigued by you all. I'm Unity, lead scientist and researcher for the DIT. Nice to meet you all." She shook their hands. "We'll be studying you to learn more. Tomorrow. For the time being, why don't you look around, get used to the place. I'm sure Edward and Dan here would show you around."

"Thanks." Kari acceded. "We'll do that."

"Shall we?" Joe walked towards another one of those automatic doors that go whoosh.

-

Underground Headquarters, Sector C, security level 4, 7.45p.m.

"So you're really Edward and Daniel? Not Joe and John?" T.K. queried.

"Yep. We didn't give names at first, because, you know, just a bit of security protocol, that's all." Joe answered.

"...And this is the weapons research lab. Next to that is the testing area." John pointed at the door and the sign."

An explosion went off in the test area. A scientist came out with his clothes black and his hair standing up.

"Damn it. Happened again. I tell you, the crazy ideas that nutter Hunter comes up with are just too much."

"Hey, Brentan. Another... miscalculation?" John asked.

"Yes, Dan. And who're you? Another American? Dan's associate, then?" he questioned.

"No, we're the Digidestined they brought in from Japan." Kari replied, pointing at Edward and Daniel.

"Ah, I see. And these are your Digimon." he examined Patamon and Gatomon. His gloves were still clean, so he touched them.

"Remarkable! Simple remarkable. Hmm..." he marvelled at them, as he took out a meter of some sort.

"A 0.052. Hmm..."

"Okay Brentan, enough. You'll have plenty of time to study them tomorrow. We must continue our 'tour'." Edward grinned.

"Okay, okay." he conformed.

"He hasn't seen Digimon before, has he?" Gatomon asked.

"Nope. He just works in the weapons department. Gets a little boring sometimes." Dan responded.

"Ah. Uh, let's just continue." Patamon flew by T.K.'s shoulder.

"Alright. So this is the 'training area', it consists of a practice area, a gym, a shooting gallery, a combat arena, and a drink bar. I'll break it down for you. Practice area, just some open space, for anything. I don't know who came up with that idea. Oh well. Gym, you won't find anything in any other gym that isn't here. Shooting gallery, quite an advanced system, actually. Targets stay still or move, are based on actual things. Hard to explain. Say you hit the head on a human shaped target, right? It'll go down instantly. But if you only manage to hit the legs or arms, it'll take a few shots, but that's pretty basic. There's the real life sniper simulation, with impressive AI. Oh sorry, got carried away. Combat arena, it's a room for close quarters combat practice, like judo, karate, swordfighting etc.. You get the picture. The drink bar is pretty much the same as on the plane." Dan kept on going.

"Okay, okay, we get the message!" Gatomon was in Kari's arms. "Man, he can really talk." she whispered to Kari.

"Let's move on. This is the firearms department. We aren't given standard issue weapons ourselves in this agency, instead we 'purchase'" he did the two fingers gesture "weapons, armour, field equipment, medical items and so on. In this base, we get all our weapons here. The currency that we earn by completing tasks, missions or just exchanging for money is called AP, and there's a reason for that. So anyway, we just get our weapons here, from machines or the quartermasters." Edward apprised.

"Why the system?" T.K. raised an eyebrow.

"It's becau... what does it matter? It's just the way we do things, right?" he replied.

"Uh, right..." Kari raised her eyebrow "So they buy their guns? Weird..." she murmured.

-

Underground Headquarters, Sector F, security level 2, 8.32p.m.

"This sector is the living quarters. Rooms. You'll be staying upstairs, on the 1st floor. Follow me." Edward instructed.

He brought them to a lift. He pressed the button. They heard a few sounds. They waited a quarter of a minute, but nothing happened.

"Damn it. Elevator's busted again." Dan swore.

"We'll just have to use the ladder. Remind me to call the repair division and tell them it's still broken." Edward instructed. He pointed to a metal ladder next to the lift.

"So you... buy... guns?" Patamon asked Dan, while hovering next to him.

"Yeah, so?" Dan grunted.

"That's just weird."

"Shut your yap before I beat your face in." he grunted, then went through the hole.

"Uhh..." Patamon stiffened.

"Hehe. Don't worry, just playing with you." he chuckled.

"Yeah, haha..."

"Haven't seen one of these for a while." Kari grasped a rung, and, with Gatomon on her head, began to climb the ladder. T.K. followed behind.

Edward went last, as he had to bring the suitcase up.

"You'll be staying here." Dan showed them the way to the suite.

"Whoa!" T.K exclaimed. The rooms were even better than the plane.

"Now, just have to show you the switches." Edward gave them each a remote control. "Should you need more information on the remote, there's a booklet in the drawers, otherwise just turn it on or off manually. Need anything else, use the intercom. If you need a phone, there's one in the room, but make sure the signal is relayed. Somewhere like Poland, Spain, Hong Kong, maybe. But it's safer to just use the computer to send e-mails, chat or, maybe IM. Anyway, enjoy yourselves. I'll send someone over with a meal soon. What else, oh yeah!" he gave them each a ring. "These rings act as a sort of PAN card. Personal Area Network. Instead of cards, these rings are given to you. If they come within a ten centimetre range of the card reader next to a door here, the door will automatically open. Your security clearance is level five. It'll open any security level five door. Here, might as well take the cards too." he tossed four LV5 security cards onto the bed. "Just swipe them through the card reader. Well, see you all tomorrow. You can reach us, just send a message to our PDAs." he pointed at the drawer with the booklet.

"Well, cheerio." Edward left.

"Yeah, uh, cherry-o. Or whatever. C'ya." Dan closed the door behind him.

"Sweet!" Gatomon checked out her remote. "I could get used to this."

"Well, don't. We won't always be here." Kari sniggered.

"I'm quite versatile, y'know?"

"Yeah... come here you." Kari called.

"Yes, Kari?" Gatomon walked to her.

"Big hug!" Kari suddenly moved forward and clasped Gatomon. Gatomon had quite a shock at first, but soon relaxed, as with most times Kari gave her a surprise hug.

"Ahh... Kari?"

Kari let her go her after a while.

"Now about the room. Let's see, computer. Anyone for a LAN party?"

"Uh, no offence, but aren't you're a bit too small to operate the keyboard and mouse at the same time?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a Digimon, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, you can control computers without using any input devices, or... something like that, right?"

"Yep."

"Hey, check out the computers. Got all the bells and whistles, eh? 1GB RAM, 3.5 Ghz, a 256MB video card, 20 games are already installed. 1mbps internet connection. How much memory, let's see, properties, whoa! 200 gigabytes. Man, these guys sure know how to live. Well, shall we?" Kari invited them.

"You play computer games?" T.K. asked.

"You got a problem with that?" the look on her face reminded T.K. of their conversation earlier.

"No, no, just a bit surprised. That's all. Quick game, then?" he quickly sat down.

"You're on."

-

"Mmm, that was delicious!" Patamon licked his lips "I want some more!"

"You do?" T.K. enquired.

"Nah, it's just my way of saying that was really tasty. I'm full." Patamon giggled.

"Right. Pie?" Kari offered.

"No thank you." T.K. declined.

"Mm, I'm stuffed." Gatomon was lying on the couch.

"And I can see it too." T.K. chuckled.

"Hey!"

The group laughed.

"I'm gonna go send a message Tai. See how he's doing." Kari stacked up the dishes. She set them down on the table and walked over to the computer.

"Better get these cleaned up." T.K. took the dishes and headed for the door. He opened it, went out and closed it. He looked left and right and realised he didn't know where to wash the dishes. He turned around and was about to head back into the room when...

"Master Takaishi?" T.K. heard a voice. He looked around. There was no one there.

"Who's that?"

"Your ring."

T.K. looked at his ring. The voice was coming from it.

"It's me. Dan. How are ya? Don't worry about the dishes. Just wait a few. Someone'll pick them up."

"Okay. But please, call me T.K.. Master Takaishi doesn't sound right."

And a few minutes later, someone came and picked the dishes up.

"Good evening. Let me take those." the person was wearing a blue uniform "Are there any other things you would like washed? Any clothes, maybe? Perhaps you'd like some caviar?" T.K.'s eyes traced over to the name tag which bore the name 'Lawrence'.

"Uh, no thanks." T.K. replied.

"Ah, the Colt SAA. Quite a good weapon, really."

T.K. then remembered that he kept one of Tai's revolvers in his pocket.

"You don't want to load it?"

T.K. then realised that Tai didn't give him any ammo.

"I guess I forgot to get ammunition." T.K. apprised.

"I'll be headed towards the kitchen. Why don't you follow me and get some from the armaments shop? They'll give you some."

"Okay."

-

Firearms Department, Sector C, security level 3, 9.24p.m.

"So this is the firearms department."

T.K. looked around. Hung on the walls were all different types of weapons, ranging from handguns to shotguns, sub-machine guns to assault rifles, heavy machine guns to sniper rifles. Vending machines sold small firearms, silencers, ammunition, lasersights and parts like slides, frames and so on.

"Good evening. How are you?" a woman behind the counter greeted him.

"I'm fine, thank you. You must be the salesperson Lawrence was talking about." T.K answered.

"I'm Hope, firearms expert and the person in charge of this place." she smiled. "You must be that Digidestined kid they brought in."

"Yeah."

"Can I interest you in anything?"

"What is AP?"

"AP is the acronym for Agent Points. It is what our agents and staff earn and use in this department to buy guns, parts, armour etc., besides real money. AP is earned by completing tasks, missions and things like that. Besides that, money can be exchanged for AP. And there are a few other ways as well. So, wanna buy anything?"

"Do you have bullets for this?" T.K. brought out his revolvers.

"Of course. This is the Single Action Army, so you'll need .44 magnum rounds. Or maybe you'd like to try our brand new .44 Toxin rounds."

"No no. No toxins. Just... do you have anything that doesn't kill?" T.K. enquired.

"For a revolver? No, afraid not. But I can give you blanks." Hope chuckled.

"I'll take it."

"You're not serious?"

"I can use it as a threat."

"Good idea. But surely you want real ammo?"

"How much?"

"Free, of course. You're... let's just say you're special."

"What's that supposed to mean?" T.K. questioned.

"You're the Digidestined, right?"

"Oh, yeah. So... special discounts?"

"You get it free, silly." Hope giggled.

"Yeah! Can I have this?" T.K. took a rocket launcher from the wall.

"Whoa! Let's not get carried away. You can have the ammo for free. But my job is to manage this joint. Meaning I can't just give you anything for free." she apprised.

"Oh..."

"Cheer up, you. I can give you some things, considering the circumstances." she took one revolver. "Hmm, not easy, but..." she took out a few pieces of metal, put in a lasersight, and on top of it, a metal cover. She inserted another piece of metal, pulled out a wire of it, put it into a cover with a button with a hook and eye, twisted a part of it and removed it. Of course, they weren't just pieces of metal, but that was what T.K. saw.

"Here."

T.K. took the gun, and tested the lasersight. A clear red dot appeared on the wall. He aimed it at the target on the wall.

"Give it a try." she gave him a bullet.

T.K. inserted it into the chamber. He took aim and fired the shot at the target.

"Bullseye."

"You'll do fine." she gave him the other two revolvers. "Already attached the sights."

"Thanks."

"Here's a packet of ammo. There's 96 bullets in there. One more thing..."

She handed him three more pieces of metal.

"Here." she put bullets into the slots. "For quick loads. Put it in and remove the metal cover. That's my last three, you hear? Don't use it just yet."

"Thanks again."

"Well, see you around, then."

"Yeah, c'ya."

-

Back in the room, 10.03p.m.

"Hi, T.K.." Patamon and Gatomon greeted him simultaneously.

"Hi, guys." he replied.

Gatomon and Patamon were playing cards on the bed. The computer was still on, and there was a message screen still on it, but T.K. didn't bother reading it.

"Twenty." Patamon displayed his eight, seven and five.

"Really? Twenty one." Gatomon smirked. In her hand was a King and an Ace.

"Aww, man. You won again."

"Yay, more for me." Gatomon purred. She took something that T.K. didn't pay attention to.

"Kawaii." T.K. smiled.

T.K. put his revolvers away. He let out a sigh of relief, fetched a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Did T.K. just go into the loo?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah. Something I forgot... never mind." Gatomon took another two cards.

T.K. saw the towels on the rack and put his clothes down next to them. He got undressed and proceeded to the bathtub. He then drew the shower curtains...

"AAAHHHHHH! What are you doing?"

"AAHHHH! Sorry, sorry, sorry..." T.K. kept repeating the same words while shielding his eyes. Kari drew the curtains back.

T.K. quickly got dressed and hurried out of the bathroom.

"Hey, T.K.. You were pretty quick." Gatomon murmured, before remembering what she forgot.

"Oh yeah. You shouldn't go in there T.K." Patamon murmured.

"Too late, Pata."

"Oh."

Patamon and Gatomon started laughing hysterically as T.K. blushed.

"Hey, stop it! It's not funny." T.K. got redder.

"Sorry, hahaha, okay, enough. It's not funny... Hahaha!" Patamon obviously couldn't stop.

"Aww, c'mon!" T.K. then realised he left his hat in the bathroom.

"Ooh, you're so naughty, T.K., hahaha!" Gatomon kept on.

"It was an honest mistake! I didn't se... wait... I did..." T.K.'s temperature rose to break the 40 centigrade line.

"Sorry, T.K., haha, it's just, heh heh hahaha, too much..." Patamon was talking in between giggles.

"Didn't ya hear the shower, hehehe..." Gatomon asked.

"You know... I didn't. She was having a bath..." T.K. answered.

"Yeah, sure. He he..." Patamon giggled.

"Just forget about it. I didn't know she was there, okay?" T.K. informed.

"Okay, ha ha..." Gatomon smirked.

-

Later, when Kari got out of the bath...

Kari was silent, Patamon and Gatomon stifled chuckles.

"This is yours, I think." Kari tossed the hat to T.K..

"Heh heh heh." Patamon let it out.

"Sorry about that, Kari. I didn't know..." T.K. had that apologetic look on his face, and that was enough for Kari.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." T.K. did the same.

"We'd better get some sleep. It's almost midnight." Kari murmured.

"It's about ten thirty. But you're right." Patamon started towards the bed.

"I'll be right back." T.K. took out his pyjamas and headed for the bathroom.

Later, when T.K. was done with his shower at about ten forty, he quietly padded into the room. Kari was already in bed with Gatomon and Patamon. Kari smiled at him.

"You know..." she whispered "you're gonna have to pay for seeing me like that." she smirked.

"Really? How much?"

"Let's see... how about a French kiss?" Kari asked with an innocent look.

"Glad to oblige." T.K. acceded. Unbeknownst to her, Gatomon and Patamon weren't really sleeping.

"Shh..." Gatomon whispered to Patamon, who was about to giggle.

"Mmm." T.K.'s tongue touched Kari's, tracing further down, gently caressing the bottom, then the top, pressing the bottom and...

"Aww, how sweet." Gatomon whispered.

"Aah! W-What, h-h-how?" Kari stammered.

"How what?" Patamon smirked.

"What what?" Gatomon grinned.

"I thought you two were asleep?" T.K. questioned.

"Asleep? No, we can't sleep now. This is too interesting for us to miss." Patamon grinned.

"Hey!" Kari was blushing again.

"Why're ya being so secretive about it anyway?" Gatomon queried.

"Well, it's just... I don't know..." Kari cuddled T.K. closer.

"Oh well..." Gatomon sighed.

"Geez, I'm tired..." Patamon yawned. "We'd better get some sleep."

"You're right..." T.K. yawned.

"G'night, Kari..." Gatomon lay down next to Kari's head.

"Good night, Gato..." Kari stroked her soft fur.

"Rowr..." Gatomon purred with delight.

"Good night, Patamon." T.K. rubbed the area between his ears, his favourite spot.

"Night, T.K.." Patamon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

Well, well. So how was it? Not too bad, or too corny, I hope. R&R, and what else... oh yeah! Some of you sent me e-mails rather than just reviewing, that's fine too. Special thanks to Trixy for your help, I'm really grateful. Lord Pata, thanks for the reviews, I haven't managed to find the time, but I'll try to read some of your fics, 'kay? NKC, haven't heard from you for a while, are you on holiday or something? Just a little worried. Well, if you haven't noticed yet, it's a Takari. Pretty obvious. Anyway, I'll start a Renaki fic soon, yes, I'm also a Renamon fan, but don't worry, I will continue this, no matter what. I might be busy the next few days, but I'll try to write more than I normally do to make up for it. And please don't just say great story etc., it's makes me feel uneasy. But do so if you must. Gonna go to now. Well, that's it, R&R, and Merry (almost) Christmas, everybody! 


	4. Infiltration

Whoa. Chapter 3. I'm starting tolike this more and more. Lol. Anyway, I'm back to Notepad. I've been using it for so long I can't get accustomed to MSWord. Oh, well. So who's up for Chapter 3? Anyone? Anyone? Oh well. Just for your info, I'll be starting another Takari/'PataGato' soon, but a whole lot different. Anyone want a (cough cough) preview (cough), drop me (cough) a note (cough cough), e-mail. And this chapter(and possibly later chapters) will feature different points of view. PoV changes will be stated with a name or 'story'. For some reason, fanfiction net doesn't allow me asterisks, underscores, or URLs. And obviously, I don't own Digimon or any of the songs in this fanfic. Anyway, I should start now. --------------------------------------------------------

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter 3

Infiltration

--------------------------------------------------------

DIT Underground Headquarters in Europe, Sector F, security level 2, T.K. and Kari's private suite, Sunday, 7.54a.m. (man, that's the longest one yet!)

Patamon woke up. He expected to be in T.K.'s room, but no. At first he didn't recognise the place. Then he saw Gatomon lying next to him and remembered.

'This is some room.' he went to draw the curtains. Well, he would have had there been curtains. Except for the shower or bath, having curtains in an underground base with no windows to the outside seemed pretty pointless.

He rubbed her eyes and got up. He flew over to the fridge. Not that he normally had a snack the moment he woke up, but lately he had a bit more appetite.

"Hmm..." he decided to just have a bottle of water, despite what he saw. I won't go into details. Let's just say there was plenty to eat.

He opened the bottle of mineral water and drank from it. A few sips, and then he stopped to think. 'Hope they're not gonna...' he remembered the scientists and how... intrigued they were. But he wouldn't take any trash from them. He knew he had to trust them sooner or later. And he preferred later to sooner. More time for him to see what they did.

'Maybe I'll have a bath. Should help me relax, and give me time to think.' he was still a bit sleepy, but awake, more or less. He headed for the bathroom after finishing the rest of his water.

T.K. Takaishi

I yawned as my eyes slowly opened. The world was a blur, but I remembered most things after a few seconds. It surprised me to find that I was in the same bed as Kari. I was still a little groggy, so my thoughts weren't exactly... normal. But I had wondered why the room they gave us didn't have separate beds.

I got out of bed, saw that Gatomon and Kari wre still sound asleep. I thought I'd draw the curtains, but realised there were no curtains. And it came to me, curtains apart from those in the shower and bath were pretty pointless.

I went to the bathroom and opened the door, thinking to myself 'This is one smooth door hinge. Wonder what lubricant they use.'

I noticed that the shower curtains were drawn. I noted that Kari and Gatomon were still asleep, and realised that it must be Patamon.

"Patamon?" I called out.

"T.K.?" I heard a voice reply.

"U-uhh, good morning?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, mornin'. Whatcha doing up this early?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing."

We both chuckled softly.

Story Mode, 7.40a.m.

"Riley, come here a minute." Unity called.

"Something up?" she replied.

"Check this out. A Portal, in Germany. Just opened. What do you make of it?" Unity spoke in short bursts.

"That IS strange. Where?"

"Stuttgart." Unity answered.

"What now? How can we open it?" Riley queried.

"We need the Digidestined. Contact Robertson's squad."

"Roger." Riley picked up her phone.

"I want you on this. Keep watch. Satellite, CCTV, button cameras, whatever takes your fancy. Just watch them. I've got business to attend to." Unity headed for a different computer.

"No problem."

--------------------------------------

Sector B, Security level 3, Computer room, 7.59a.m.

"...leave asap."

"Acknowledged. Mark?"

"Yessir."

"Requisition order, DIT quartermasters for immediate supply. One camo transport helicopter, fully fuelled for daytime/nighttime transport. Five 'Pack B's, and throw in a couple of tranquilliser pens. Don't forget the forest uniforms. Oh, and we'll need a bit of firepower. Bring in a couple of weapon kits, include M4A1's, SMAW's and small firearms. 0930 hours, at the helipad."

"Yessir. Requests through. But five?"

"You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I need a good 'chauffeur'."

"Okay, sir. Pilot?"

"Granger."

"Affirmative."

"Excellent." he turned to his PDA.

--------------------------------------

Kari and T.K.'s private suite, 8.39a.m.

"So whaddya want for breakfast?" T.K. asked. Patamon had come out of the shower a minute ago, and Gatomon had woken up. Well, sorta. She was still lying down on the bed, eyes closed, mouth open, but still technically awake.

"Bacon and eggs, perhaps?" T.K. asked.

"Sure." Patamon answered.

"Okay." Kari replied.

"Maybe a nice Bukamon..." Gatomon sighed.

"She's not serious. Is she!" T.K. had that blank look on his face.

"Don't think so. Wake her up, will ya?" Kari asked.

"My pleasure. Hey Gatomon, wake up." Patamon rolled her off the bed. She fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Ahh! What happened?" Gatomon woke up.

T.K. stared at them. Kari and Patamon stared at each other. They all burst into laughter.

"Hey, c'mon."

"Okay, okay. Now how would you like your Bukamon?" T.K. grinned. Kari and Patamon kept on giggling.

"I want some tartar sauce. No ketchup, but add a little salt." Gatomon replied.

"Hee hee, that's a good one, Gato." Patamon giggled.

"I'm serious. I ate one for breakfast yesterday." Gatomon put her hand on her hip.

They all stared at her in silence.

"Heh heh heh heh." Gatomon laughed.

Kari giggled.

"Hehe, yeah, I knew you were just kidding." Patamon said.

"No you didn't." Gatomon looked at him.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough, both of you. Geez." Kari shook her head.

Gatomon rolled her eyes. Patamon blew a raspberry at her.

"Okay, so what do you want for breakfast, Gatomon?" T.K. queried.

"Anything's fine."

"Okay, four orders of bacon and eggs, coming right up."

"Couldn't we just have gotten the room service?" Patamon asked.

"Too late now." Gatomon answered for T.K..

"Oh well..."

------------------

9.23a.m.

"Another great meal, T.K.." Kari complimented.

"Thanks. I made it myself." T.K. beamed.

"Duh!" they all said simultaneously.

"Hey, you might've thought I got the room service."

"Now why would we do that?" Gatomon asked.

"Err, well..."

Their banter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kari opened the door. A blonde man with blue eyes stood there. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Good morning. I trust you have all slept well?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Already had breakfast?"

"Yeah." Gatomon answered.

"Good. Because we need your help right now. Follow me."

"Okay." T.K. slipped his revolvers into his holsters. Kari took her handgun. Patamon and Gatomon followed them.

"Sorry for dragging you away on such short notice. But we've found a Portal in Germany." Edward apprised.

"Portal? Oh. Digiport." Gatomon said.

"How about a briefing?" Kari asked.

"On the chopper. We've got to move. Sector E, heliport. This way."

He led them through a few doors, and they were there. There were two helicopters. One was being unloaded, and the other one was ready for departure.

"Over here." a guy with brown hair and a helmet called. Another person got on the copter with a couple of packs.

"Come on." an agent with brown hair and brown eyes wearing an olive drab uniform went past them. Daniel walked towards the helicopter.

"Let's go." Gatomon called.

"Coming." Patamon, Kari, T.K., and Edward headed for the chopper.

"Everything alright, Malcolm?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. All set." the pilot replied.

"Got everything, Mark?"

"Yessir."

"Okay, we take off now." the pilot Malcolm started the chopper. Edward's 'assistant' Mark helped T.K. and Kari up. The helicopter started to take off, when...

"Hey, wait for me!" Patamon flew up to the window.

"Huh." Dan opened the door slightly for him to enter. Patamon came in and landed on Gatomon.

"Ouch! That's the second time you landed on me." Gatomon growled.

"Sorry about that..." Patamon looked at Gatomon with an 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just an innocent little Digimon' look.

"Hey c'mon now!" Gatomon backed away from Patamon a little.

Patamon kept staring at her with the same sorry look.

"Now stop that, you. That's not fair."

Patamon's eyes shimmered. In a way, it looked like tears were welling up in them. In another way, it was indescribably...

"Okay okay. You win. Forget about it. It's no big deal." Gatomon said. Patamon's stare had pierced through all her defences.

"Thanks Gato." Patamon went over to her. She ruffled the fur on his head.

"But you gotta stop doing that." Gatomon murmured into his ear.

"Okay." Patamon grinned at her.

"Hehe. Very Kawaii." Kari smiled.

"Kawaii?" the guy called Mark looked at her.

"Japanese. Means cute." T.K. explained.

"Oh. Traurig. Ich spreche nicht japanisches, russisches, griechisches, Chinesen oder Koreaner." Mark said.

"Say what?" Gatomon, Patamon, T.K. and Kari looked at him.

"I think he said something about not speaking some languages." Edward murmured.

"Correct. All the languages with symbols. Can't read them. So I only speak the languages with the English alphabet." he apprised.

"Oh. So you're a linguist?" Kari questioned.

"I was. But then I screwed up. Got demoted. But Edward here took me as his assistant. He was real nice to me. Even though I don't deserve it." Mark looked out the window. They were already high enough. The pilot pitched down and started moving. This threw Patamon off balance. He fell off the bench and landed on his bottom.

"Oof."

"That's nonsense. You're the best linguist we have." Edward patted his back.

"What about Jenny?"

"Sure, but she doesn't speak a few that you do, right?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"And she's not as fluent in French, German and Spanish as you are, right?"

"Well, that depends."

"So cheer up, then."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, what's this button do?" T.K. pressed a black button in the cockpit.

An electric guitar started playing. A rock song continued.

"Sounds familiar."

"Hey, don't go pushing all the buttons. Especially since you don't know what they do." Malcolm shooed T.K. away. "That coulda been the self destruct for all you know. Well, if choppers had self destructs."

"Geez, sorry. But I kinda like this song. What's it called?" T.K. asked.

You really got me. You really got me. You really got me. You really got me.

"There's your answer." Malcolm pulled a lever back.

The helicopter picked up a little more speed. The song ended and a new one started on the 'radio'.

"So how about that briefing?" Kari requested. Malcolm turned off the music.

"Okay. Dan?" Edward asked.

"Earlier this morning, our team picked up a signal from Stuttgart, one of the GSA's outposts. A 'Portal', as we call it. The first one we've seen anywhere near them. After checking, we're sure it's theirs. So, we're going to investigate the place. Check it, see how they got it, where it leads, what they plan to do with it, you get the picture. This mission is codenamed Operation Hacker. Now, we will jump from about 10,000 feet, where the clouds are. Y'all know how to use a parachute?"

"Yeah, had those parachute lessons with Tai." Kari replied.

"I think so." T.K. answered.

"Okay. Here's the plan. The place that we're supposed to check out is located near a forest. We'll sneak in through the woods, take out any sentries if necessary, and get into the outpost. We hack whatever hard drives and find out what they've been doing. And see what they ARE doing in the Digital World. And when we get back, steal everything that isn't nailed fown." Dan said "We'll need that Hacker. From what I know, it's a very advanced piece of technology. Not to mention delicate. So don't touch." Dan looked at T.K..

"This is the first Digiport they've opened?" Patamon asked.

"Yes. They could've done it since earlier, but we can't seem to detect where they CAN open it. We also don't know how they can use it, even if they open it. So we might not have to go to the Digital World." Edward explained.

"O...kay." Gatomon sighed.

"When we get there, we'll be dropped off into the woods a bit of distance from the outpost. That doesn't mean there's no security. Do you know anything about camouflage?" Dan questioned.

"Very little." T.K. answered.

"Err..." Kari said.

"Nothing." Patamon murmured.

"Sneaking, yes. Camouflage, no." Gatomon scratched the back of her head.

"I'll teach you now. We have two types of uniforms here. This is the leaf camouflage uniform. It is effective in the undergrowth." Edward took out a green military uniform. The patterns were light and dark greens, a few patches of brown.

"Now this is the tiger stripe pattern. It is useful around trees, grass, and in soil." he took out a uniform with a pattern that mimicked tiger stripes.

"In a way, you're already a tiger , Gatomon." Kari whispered into her ear.

"Heheheh." Gatomon chuckled.

"So, here is the black uniform. ...I don't know why it's here. Anyway, it's good for night-time operations, dark areas and dark backgrounds." Edward showed them the black uniform which looked similar to a dinner suit.

"Looks like a tuxedo." Dan commented.

"Now, no matter how you look at it, camouflage is never quite complete without face paint."

"You seriously think we'd paint our faces?" T.K. looked at him.

"Don't worry. This paint comes off easily with water."

"That's... okay, I guess." T.K. grunted.

"Here are two types you should know. First..." he applied some paint to him face"...is the woodland type. Both light and dark greens with some brown and yellow patches. And the other, since we have the black set, is the black face paint. I think it's pretty obvious."

"Got it." Kari said.

"What about us?" Patamon waved at him with his ear.

"Don't worry, we'll drown you in the green paint." Dan sniggered.

"Uhhhh..." Patamon was silent. Everyone laughed.

"Just kidding. Again. Heheh. You're really something. But anyway, we can paint you, if you like." Dan grinned.

"You should get dressed now. Use the tiger stripe. Don't paint if you don't want to, but I'd highly recommend it." Edward pointed to the back of the chopper. A door was there. Kari looked at T.K..

"You go ahead. I'll paint them first." T.K. looked at Gatomon and Patamon.

"Alright. But save Gatomon for me. I wanna paint her." Kari insisted. "Tee hee."

"Okay."

Kari entered the room.

"Wires, buttons, levers? Oh well."

"Okay, Pata. Hold still." T.K. put on a few different tones of green on Patamon.

"Hee hee hee. That tickles!" Patamon laughed.

"Heh, sorry." T.K. scratched the back of his head.

"Hold still a mo." Edward applied a few patches of brown.

Patamon tried, but couldn't help it.

"Hmm, is he really that ticklish?" Edward queried.

"Yeah. Guess so." T.K. grinned.

"Oh. Okay... turn around now." he instructed.

Patamon did a 180 so that he was lying on his back.

"Something tells me this will be harder." Edward frowned.

"You're probably right. Hmm, green here." T.K. started painted Patamon's belly.

"Hahahaha!" Patamon's mouth was wide open, hysterical laughter pouring out of it.

"Just a few more seconds, Patamon." T.K. quickly brushed him.

"Hahaha."

"There. Done." T.K. said.

"How do I look?" Patamon asked.

"Not bad."

"Okay, your turn, T.K." Kari came out of the room.

"You look pretty good in green." T.K. complimented.

"You say that about everything I wear!" Kari pointed out.

"Yeah, well... you look good in everything." T.K. grinned like an idiot.

"Hmm..." Kari blushed.

"Here." Dan handed him a set. T.K. went into the room.

"Hey, Patamon. You look a bit green." Kari chuckled.

"Yeah, you do, don't you?" Gatomon grinned.

"Well, it's your turn, Gatomon." Patamon grinned back at her.

"Err, okay."

"Okay, hold still."

Meanwhile, T.K. was at the back of the chopper, thinking about 'things'.

"Digital World? That means we can hook up with the others. It'd be great to see them. But what's in those containers they've got? And why am I talking to myself? Hmm..." T.K. was thinking aloud.

"Hehehe." Gatomon chuckled.

"She isn't as ticklish as Patamon here." T.K. explained.

"I see. So she'll be easier." Edward was quick with the paintbrush.

"There. You look great, Gatomon." Kari smiled.

Gatomon was all green, brown, and yellow now.

"Okay, I'm done." T.K. came out in the camouflage uniform.

"Here's the paint." Edward gave them the paint and they started.

"So anyway..." Dan continued "...let's go through it. We'll be dropped off in the forest. We then sneak into the outpost, withOUT being seen..." he emphasised that point "... and take the portal to the Digital World. Then we investigate any happenings that have to do with them. Shouldn't take too long, but we have to make do with what we have. Pack B." Dan showed them a compact pack "We'll be through it quickly, but sorry, no luxuries this time."

"Oh well, we weren't planning on living off it anyway." Patamon said.

"When we get back, we steal everything that isn't nailed down, and then call for a ride out of here. Got it?" Dan finished.

"Yessir." they all agreed.

--------------------------------------

Stuttgart, Germany, Coordinates classified, 1.23p.m. local time(like I said earlier)

"Arriving at drop point, sir. Drop in two minutes." The pilot Malcolm Granger called out.

"CAVOK?" Edward asked.

"No, otherwise they would have spotted us already." he answered. "We're above the clouds."

"Okay."

"We'll be jumping from 10,000 feet, as I said earlier. Take the SkY parachutes, they'll provide enough air camouflage." Dan instructed.

"Okay." T.K. and Kari grabbed their parachutes from the rack. They put them on and picked up Patamon and Gatomon, respectively.

"We have no visibility above the clouds, but we'll have to make do. Keep your distance. At least a hundred metres. But try not to get too far." Edward tossed the pack b's and the masks at them.

"Any questions?"

"We wear this for?" T.K. looked at it. It was probably a gas mask.

"The wind can hurt." Edward put the mask over his face. "Which reminds me, try not to get frostbite from the wind chill.

"One more. Why AM I here?" Mark asked.

"We might need your help communicating with the locals. Or the enemy. They work for the GSA, but they're actually mercenaries. The Phoenix unit, as they call themselves, consists of German and Italian mercenaries. They are men who excel in gunfights, traps, infiltration and computers. They worked in a military unit once, the West German infantry division. But that group was disbanded, and they couldn't find much work with what they do. Anyway, I don't suppose they speak much English. So that's why you're here. In case we get captured, which is unlikely. Or if we need to interrogate someone. Besides, who better to carry our stuff?" Edward clarified.

"Yeah, guess I can carry a lot."

"Fifteen seconds. Get ready." Malcolm ordered.

"Okay, get ready. Wow, it's cold." Edward said as he opened the door.

"Whoo." T.K. held on to Patamon. Kari did the same with Gatomon.

"Thanks, Granger." Edward waved.

"Please, call me Malcolm." he gave them the all-clear.

"Okay, jump, and pull the cord." Dan told them.

"We know." Kari answered for herself and T.K.

Mark Castle was the first to jump. He held the mask over his face and ran out of the helicopter. Dan was next to go. He dropped from the chopper. Gatomon and T.K. could see that he was doing somersaults in midair.

'He knows what he's doing.' T.K. thought to himself.

"You next." Edward tapped Kari on the shoulder.

"Here goes nothing!" Kari held on to Gatomon tightly and jumped. She went down in a straight line, upright all the time. T.K. and Patamon could now see an open parachute.

T.K. leaped from the plane. He went down in a straight line like Kari, but he faced downwards.

"Off you go, then."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna visit my cousin in Frankfurt in the meantime. Just give me a call when you need a lift. I'll bring the chopper to the evac point in any emergency, or when you're done with the mission."

"Thanks. Here I go then." Edward closed the door and stood on the ledge that was supposed to help with getting off the copter. A second later, he jumped. He put his body in a horizontal position so his fall slowed. He could make out the other three parachutes opening. And a few seconds later, he tugged his ripcord. A small piece of cloth came out of his backpack, and formed an umbrella shape. It was soon followed by a larger one. A container of some sort was ejected from the chopper. It passed T.K., who noticed a timer on it, which had the numbers 0.19 on it. Soon it came to Kari, who saw it as 0.16.

They all fell slowly. Patamon was clinging on to T.K., really, really tightly. His fear of heights. I'm sure you all can think of a suitable term.

Kari held on tight to Gatomon, not wanting her to fall. They were past the clouds now. None of them could see the outpost, though.

------------------

Approximately 50 feet from the ground

Mark had reached a clearing in the woods. He had already removed the bag which contained his parachute. He picked up his rucksack and the container which he was supposed to carry. He slung it over his shoulder and took out his pistol. He looked around for anything out of the ordinary. No one there, enemy or friendly. He saw a parachute in the sky move to his right. He checked his compass. He was facing North, the direction of the parachute was North-West. He started in that direction.

------------------

Daniel landed near a stream. Well, kinda. His parachute got stuck in a tree. Shortly afterwards, he brought out his knife, cut himself loose and fell gracefully to the ground. He could hear the water splashing softly and saw it to his right. He put on a pair of thermal goggles and pulled out his handgun. He looked around for any signs of life. Seeing nothing but a couple of snakes and a deer, he holstered his weapon and removed his goggles. He got into a hollow tree and waited a few seconds.

------------------

Edward ditched his parachute about a few metres from the tree. He fell through it, the leaves broke his fall. He managed to catch a branch. Getting his other hand up, he grabbed the branch with his right hand and hauled himself up. He took out his SOCOM and looked around. Nothing in sight, so he kept his weapon and dropped down onto the ground.

------------------

Kari had a few problems of her own. Her parachute had caught a branch and was stuck. She was only about four feet from the ground, though.

"Darn it, parachute's stuck." Kari looked up at it.

"I'll get it." Gatomon jumped down after Kari released her. She did a frontflip and landed on the ground. She moved to the tree and stuck her claws into it. She started climbing. A few branches later, she arrived at the parachute.

"Ready, Kari?"

"No problem."

"Three, two..."

She cut the rope. Kari fell a few feet and landed, not making much noise. She caught Gatomon when she jumped down, and after putting her down, looked around.

"Where are they?" Gatomon asked.

"The radio's not working." Kari noted. She tried a few more shakes, checked the batteries and all, but no luck.

"We'd better go look for them." Gatomon said.

"But if you're lost, you're supposed to stay in one place." Kari remembered something her teacher had told her.

"Are you sure? You can stay here if you want to. I'm gonna go look for them." Gatomon said, knowing quite well what she would say.

"Well, then, I'm coming along." Kari grinned.

"Knew you were gonna say that." Gatomon replied.

"Hold on, let me get my pack." Kari reached for the pack B. She checked it and found a few gizmos. A wire, she assumed it was an optic cable. A lockpick kit, two pair of goggles, a pen that she had a bad feeling about, and a few other miscellaneous pieces of equipment.

"These may come in handy." Kari said, giving Gatomon the I'm sure they didn't give these to us for nothing look.

"Yeah." Gatomon suggested.

"Wait a minute. Let's use this." Kari brought out a set of goggles.

"I've heard of these. Thermal vision goggles..." Gatomon remembered the night that they were attacked and saved. "We'll spot anything with heat, anything of interest... including Patamon, T.K., the agents or enemies. Great idea." Gatomon smiled.

"Thanks."

"How bout I take the high road..." Gatomon pointed at the treetops "...while you look around with those goggles? You can spot anything interesting and I can see what it is." Gatomon suggested.

"Good plan." Kari took out the VP70 that Tai gave her. She doubted that she'd need it, but she was careful.

Gatomon climbed the tree nearby. Her catlike agility and reflexes allowed her to walk, climb, and leap from branch to branch easily, whichever she needed to do.

"Let's get a move on." Gatomon said.

"I hear ya." Kari held her gun tightly. Since it was Tai who gave it to her, it made her feel more secure. She started moving forward, with her goggles on. Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like a crack, a break and crash.

"Did you get that, Gatomon?" she threw her voice at Gatomon. A kind of ventriloquism, albeit one that she learned by herself, that was quite effective.

"Yeah." Gatomon's sensitive ears picked it up and she concluded "Sounded like some rocks and ground crashing."

"An avalanche?" Kari looked at the mountains nearby.

"No, nearer." Gatomon looked in one direction. She saw a figure moving towards them.

------------------

T.K.'s condition wasn't very good. He was flying through the forest at breakneck speed, the wind dragging the parachute. No trees caught the parachute, though. He saw that he was headed for a cliff. He reached for the...

He cut the ropes. The parachute flew off the cliff. It wrapped up into a ball shape and met gravity. He rolled multiple times as the momentum carried him further down.

Patamon had his eyes closed all the way. He felt himself fall onto what he supposed was a pile of leaves. He opened his eyes to find himself in some grass.

He let out a sigh of relief. "T.K., are you alright? T.K.? T.K.!" he looked around. No sign of T.K. anywhere.

"Over here..." Patamon heard a voice coming from his left. His jaw dropped when he saw the edge of the cliff less than five feet away from him.

"T.K.!" he quickly ran over to the edge. T.K. was holding on to a root that came out of the ground.

"T.K., below you. There's some space to land on." Patamon eyed the opening to what would be a cave.

"you sure! How far?" T.K. gritted his teeth and closed one eye.

"About ten feet. There's enough space to land on." Patamon didn't know that it was actually about fifteen feet.

T.K. looked down. He saw the opening. He finally gave in. He let go of the root that was sticking out of the side. He fell for a second before landing on the ground. He heard a rock roll down the cliff.

"Oh man!"

He rushed into the cave just seconds before the rock he fell on earlier broke away and crashed down into the trees below.

"Phew! Jesus Christ..." he muttered to himself. He came out onto the ledge and saw Patamon there.

"Hang on T.K.. I'll get some help." Patamon flew over to the backpack that T.K. dropped earlier. Rummaging through it quickly, he found a rope made of nylon. He brought it over to the edge. He noted the tree nearby and, remembering a TV show that he and T.K. watched, tied a tight knot around it. He dropped it down for T.K.. T.K., who thought he meant he was going to get help from someone, felt the fibre on his hand. He looked up at Patamon, who was signalling him to climb up.

"Okay, coming." T.K. pulled on the rope to make sure it was secured tightly. He climbed up the rocky surface. After getting up, he collapsed on the grass that Patamon had landed on earlier.

"T.K., buddy, are you okay?" Patamon rushed over to him, ignoring the rope.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." T.K. lied.

"No you're not! You're always keeping things like this to yourself. Let me have a look." Patamon said.

"No, really. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." T.K. said. Patamon already knew that T.K. didn't like to share his problems with anyone else. And that was the problem with him.

"Look, T.K.. I'm your friend. If you're not gonna let me at least try to help you, then you probably don't think so." Patamon looked him in the eye.

"Ow... okay, okay." he finally conformed. He took off the top. Patamon noted that he had a few bruises and cuts here and there.

"You're hurt." Patamon looked worried. "We should call for help." Patamon suggested.

"The radio, in there." T.K. pointed at the pack that they had. Patamon rummaged through it. He found what he was looking for.

"Here." Patamon turned it on and pushed the button.

"Hello? Anyone?" Patamon called.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter three. Sorry it took so long, school started again, and then I was ill and had to stay in the hospital for a night. Might've been something I ate. Three weeks! Whoa, that hurts. Anyway, in case you're confused, Robertson is Edward, so it's like Edward Robertson. And before you ask, yes, I got Riley from Digimon Tamers, but hey, it's just a name, right? Notthat Riley. But seriously, any questions? Comments? Suggestions? All welcome. T.K. will be fine (it's just a few cuts), and so will Kari. Well, that's all for now. Sayonara. 


	5. Back to the Digital World

Whaddya know? Chapter four. Never thought I'd get this far. But I'm not stopping. No, not now. So we all find out who's on the radio, who's the figure moving towards Gatomon and Kari, etc. etc., eww, a spider. Uhh... Five minutes later. Okay, I'm back. Sorry, I don't like bugs. Now where was I... Oh yeah. Story. Let's get on with it, shall we? 

-

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter 4

Back to The Digital World

-

Stuttgart, Germany, Forest, Sunday, 1332 hours

"Here." Patamon turned it on and pushed the button.

"Hello? Anyone?" Patamon called.

No response came. Patamon tried again.

"Can anyone hear me? Please respond."

"This is HQ. What is your status, patrol?" a gruff voice responded.

"Well, uh, uhh..." Patamon knew that they couldn't have reached the London headquarters with that radio, so he knew it must have been the enemy. "No problem so far, sir." Patamon replied, trying to put on a deep voice.

"Good. We will be out of communication for the time being." he sighed. Patamon noticed that the signal was getting weaker "Radio problems. HQ out."

"Phew. That was close." Patamon said.

"Yeah. Hey Pata, why'd you call the enemy?" T.K. questioned.

"I don't know. Must've picked them up by mistake."

"Well, that was close."

"Yeah."

"Patamon? Are you still there? Over." the radio responded.

"I'm here." Patamon answered.

"Nice trick. This is Dan." Dan said through the radio.

"Edward. Over." a second voice came.

"What is your status? over." Dan asked.

"Not good. T.K.'s injured. Bleeding heavily." Patamon answered. T.K. scoffed at the exaggeration Patamon made.

"What happened? Over." Edward queried.

"Well, he fell off the edge but managed to catch a root that was sticking out and then I told him to jump down 'cause there was a space below him with a cave and he managed to get into it before the ledge he was on broke away and fell then and then I helped him get up with a rope but he was cut by some rocks and debris and now he's hurt bad and..." Patamon blurted out.

"I get the picture. Where are you? Over." Dan asked.

"We're near a cliff. There's a waterfall nearby." Patamon replied.

"Okay. I think I can get there. I'm at a stream. Gonna follow it. Stay where you are. I'm coming to help. And by the way, my code name is Jaguar. Over and out." Dan said.

"I'm going to look for the others. My frequency is 131.87. Give me a call when you need anything. I'll be Tom. Call me Tom. Over and out." Edward said.

"Over and out..." Patamon turned back to T.K.

"Thanks, Patamon. You really don't have to do this..." T.K. murmured.

"Nonsense. We've got to get you patched up. Nothing should be broken, but I hope it doesn't go septic." Patamon looked really worried.

"Nah, don't worry about that. I don't get infections easily." T.K. tried to cheer him up.

"But you still are badly hurt." Patamon pointed out.

"It's not that bad. It's just a few cuts. And anyway, Dan will be here soon, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. If you say so."

-

Meanwhile...

"An avalanche?" Kari looked at the mountains nearby.

"No, nearer." Gatomon looked in one direction. She saw a figure moving towards them.

"Kari..." she whispered, pointing at the figure that was coming. Kari removed her goggles. She inconspicuously moved behind a tree. The figure came closer, treading on the grass. Gatomon saw that whoever, or whatever it was, it was carrying a heavy load.

The figure came into range. Neither Gatomon nor Kari could make out the face. It went past the tree that Kari was behind. Kari took the opportunity.

"Freeze." Kari pointed the gun at the back of his head. "Drop your gun." Kari instructed, remembering what she saw on the internet(hint hint). Her hands were shaking, the mark of a rookie. But the person couldn't see that. He obediently tossed his gun behind him.

"Turn around." Kari ordered. He turned around. Brown curly hair, brown eyes... Kari paused. She realised it was Mark, Edward's 'assistant'.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry about that." Kari apologised.

"Hey, you're that digidestined girl. Got me by surprise there. I really let my guard down." Mark bent down to pick up his handgun.

"Have you seen the others?" Kari asked.

"No, just you. I saw a parachute head this was. Turned out to be you." he answered.

"We were about to go looking for them." Gatomon dropped down from the tree.

"Whoa. Didn't see you. You blend in really well." he complimented.

"Thanks." Gatomon almost blushed.

"We should call them." Mark suggested.

"Okay, but the radio's busted." Kari took out her radio.

"Don't worry. I have one too, you know." Mark laid the big container he had on the floor. Kari gasped. It was about four or five feet in length, and a foot in width and height. She wondered what was in it.

"Hello? Anyone there? Over."

"This is Edward. Over."

"Edward? This is Mark. I'm with Kari and Gatamon. Over." Mark informed.

"That's Gatomon." she corrected.

"I see. Where are you? Over." Edward queried.

"I came from a clearing now south-west of us. Over." Mark answered.

"I think I see it. Was there a patch of grass in an L shape? Over." Edward questioned.

"I believe so. Over."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Over and out."

"Roger that." Mark kept the radio in its holster on his back.

"What do we do now?" Gatomon asked.

"We wait." he confirmed.

"Okay." Kari replied.

Gatomon sighed.

-

Meanwhile...

"He's here." Patamon looked at Dan, who was walking... err... creeping, towards them. He had an M92F handgun in one hand. He got to them and knelt down.

"Okay, I'm here. What's the problem?" he asked.

"A few cuts. On his arms and his front." Patamon told him.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Dan took out a first aid kit from his pack B. T.K. was about to tell him that he wasn't worried, but decided against it for some reason.

Dan took out a small bottle from the first aid pack. He opened it and held up T.K.'s left arm. He poured some of the content onto the cut. T.K. groaned. It stung more than he had expected.

"You okay, kid?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." T.K. replied.

Dan took out a strip of fabric. He covered T.K.'s arm with the bandage and tied a knot at the end. He then took a look at his other arm, which had a couple of small cuts on it. After applying the antiseptic and the plasters, he turned to T.K.'s chest and abdomen.

"Heh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He first took off his glove. He poured some of the disinfectant onto it and rubbed it onto his wounds. T.K. grunted slightly as it made contact. After it was done, he decided to just wrap a bandage around him, since it would be a lot easier.

After another minute, T.K. was all done. He got back into his tiger stripe uniform. Dan packed his kit and Patamon... well, he was done watching.

"Where to next?" T.K. asked.

"Let's find out." Dan took out his radio.

"Tom, are you there? Come in Tom. This is Jaguar. Over." Dan patiently waited for a response.

"This is Tom. What is your status? Over." Edward replied.

"I've got T.K. all wrapped up. Where are you? Over."

"We're still at the cliff. Over."

"This is The Carrier. Over." Mark said.

"Carrier? Where are you? Over." Dan asked.

"I'm with Kari. No particular area, just forest. Over." Mark answered.

"I'm about to... hold on for a mo." Edward said. He switched off the radio.

Edward pulled out his gun. The guard was patrolling the area, looking out for any signs of suspicion. Well, kinda. He was jaded, weary, stultified (you know...), and just plain bored. I don't think anyone would've liked the patrol duty.

Edward came up behind him, slowly. He took out a handkerchief and a small bottle marked CHCl3(small 3), then emptied it onto the cloth. He kept the bottle. The sentry suddenly stopped. This gave Edward the perfect opportunity to get closer. He grabbed the guard by the neck and forced the handkerchief into his face. The sentry smelled the chloroform and passed out. He laid the unconscious body on a tree trunk and proceeded with the radio.

"Sorry for the delay. Had to take out a guard. So what do we do? Over." Edward questioned.

"I've got an idea. There is a cavern near the base, which is currently North of here. It is south east of the outpost. At least that's what this map says. What say we meet up there and discuss our infiltration methods? Over." Dan suggested.

"Alright. First we meet up, Carrier. Then we head for the cavern. Okay? Over." Edward said.

"Affirmative. Over and out." Mark replied.

"I'll be heading there first, then. Over and out." Dan informed.

"Roger that." Edward turned off his radio and proceeded towards Gatomon, Kari and Mark.

-

"So like, who's this Carrier guy?" Patamon queried.

"Mark. His code name is The Carrier. For this mission anyway. Let's get moving, shall we?" Dan urged him to come.

"Let's go. You're alright, right T.K.?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving." T.K. got up. They started towards the north. Dan went up ahead. T.K. was in the rear, and Patamon was flying.

-

Meanwhile...

Kari was sitting behind a tree. Gatomon was perched on a branch about fifteen feet from the ground, her camouflage blending in well with the leaves. Mark was in a patch of grass, watching for signs of Edward. The case he had was next to Kari in the hollow tree.

He came in a minute or two, SOCOM in hand, sneaking tree by tree. He eventually arrived at their position.

"Sir. What's the plan?" Mark asked as Kari and Gatomon came out of their hiding places.

"We're headed towards the cave. Okay, here's the idea. You go up front with those thermal goggles. Gatomon, you follow bby the trees and work with him to see what's up ahead. Kari, you're to watch the front and sides, mainly sides. I'll take the back. Stay in that formation. Let's go." Edward cocked his SOCOM. Kari and Gatomon did as they were told. Mark took the container, then took the lead. They started moving.

-

Cavern near GSA outpost, 1428 hours

"We're here." Dan whispered. They slowly approached the cave. They were all looking forward now, with T.K. and/or Patamon occasionally looking backwards.

Dan's eyes widened.

"Get down." he whispered. He got down into a prone position about thirty feet from the cave. T.K. took cover behind a tree, and noticing that it was hollow, got into it. He took out a knife from his pack and cut himself a slit at eye level. Just enough for him to look through. Patamon got into a bush, and laid low. He pushed aside some foliage and could see through. Actually, the space at the bottom of the bush was just enough for him, so that he could move slightly without the bush moving as well.

A man with short white hair came out of the cavern. He had a vertical scar on his face crossing his eye. He wore a long black overcoat which reached his maroon boots. His gloves matched the colour of his boots. A few badges, epaulettes, apparently an officer of high rank.

"Now that's scary." Patamon thought.

Two soldiers came out of the cave after him. They were dressed in olive drab uniforms and black masks which covered their entire faces. They carried assault rifles and grenades, with handguns.

"AK47, pineapples, and a Makarov... Russian gear." Dan whispered to nobody. The weapons could've been illegal, seeing as they were Russian. But then again, one out of every six guns in the world is an AK47.

Another soldier came out of the cave. He had pale blonde hair, clean cut. He was wearing a kind of orange outfit. The collar and his gloves were a darker shade of orange. He had a holster on his right, which carried an M19 combat magnum 4inch.

T.K. checked his holsters for his weapons as an automatic reaction.

"Warum sind Sie hier? Oberst Klein?" one soldier questioned.

"So you're a potholer?" the clean cut soldier asked calmly . He pulled out the M19 and toyed with it.

"Überrascht? Sie benötigen etwas?" Klein asked.

"Ja. Das Portal ist bereit." the soldier confirmed.

"Gut. Ich habe dort Recht. Bereiten Sie die Ausrüstung vor. Wir gehen innen bei 1530 Stunden." he suddenly turned to face the tree T.K. was in. T.K. sweat-dropped. He pulled out a P99 Tactical II and loaded it.

T.K. twitched as he aimed the weapon in his direction. A vision of his head being pierced by the bullet flashed in his mind. He felt that old familiar feeling.

It hit a bird above him. He was still hyperventilating. As his breathing and heart rate slowed down, he could hear them again.

"...warum?" one soldier looked at him.

"He hates those." the clean cut murmured.

"Rückkehr. Ich bin dort bald." the colonel instructed.

"We'd better head back, then. It's getting late." the clean cut said.

"Tell Schneider to make sure nothing goes wrong. The GSA doesn't like mistakes." the colonel grinned. An evil one sided grin

"Yes, Colonel..." the clean cut soldier holstered his revolver and got onto a motorbike. He started the engine and sped off, going over a four foot rock and heading north west. The colonel strolled in the same direction.

After about two minutes, Dan got up slowly.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Hunky-dory." T.K. replied.

He signalled for T.K. and Patamon to come on. T.K. came out of the tree, turned around to look at where the bird was, and then hurried after Dan. Patamon came behind him.

Dan took out a torch from his pack. T.K. was right behind him, Patamon now resting on his head. Dan shone his torch around the cave. No bats. He went past a shiny object, turned back at it, and found a small white cat wearing gloves.

"What took you so long?" she sniggered at Patamon.

"And you?" Kari came out from behind a rock.

"Err, well..." Patamon scratched his head.

"Eh, hehehe..." T.K. shrugged.

"Well, that's nice." Mark grinned.

"That was a close one." Edward came out from a narrow space.

"It's now 2.38p.m.. So Tom, what's the plan?" Dan checked the time.

"Hmm... okay, so they're going in at 1530 hours, right? After that, the portal that they're using will probably be under tight security, what with the scientists monitoring and all. So we've got to get in before them. Here's the plan..." Edward was drawing a plan in the ground with a stick.

-

Closing in on GSA outpost, east side, 1445 hours

"We're almost there, T.K.. Try to keep up." Kari sneered.

"I'll keep up, don't worry." T.K. replied.

"Keep it down, you two. Remember, get in without being seen. That means if you keep on blabbering, someone's bound to hear and spot us. And move slowly." Dan shushed them.

"Roger." T.K. answered.

They were getting nearer to the outpost. After a minute or so, they were hidden in the brush near the outpost.

"Sentries. I see... four of them. Not including that one in the tower." Dan whispered. Kari and T.K. noted the tower that was overlooking the area.

"What now?" Kari whispered.

"We wait for them." Dan murmured.

-

Meanwhile, at the south east side...

"There it is." Edward said. The outpost was directly in front of them. Edward and Mark crawled through the bushes. Mark moved the case slowly. He hid it in a bush and looked at the outpost.

"Electric fences, concrete walls, machine gun and flak cannon emplacements, sir." Mark whispered.

"They're good." Edward muttered.

-

And at the west side...

Gatomon and Patamon were in position. They were at the west side of the outpost. It had taken them long enough to get there, and the C4 they had to carry wasn't any help.

"Okay, Pata. Wait here with the bomb." Gatomon instructed.

"Gotcha." Patamon whispered back. Gatomon looked through the tall grass. She spied a couple of sentries, who were patrolling the area. And what looked like a shed.

'Perfect.' she thought.

She snuck to the shed when the guards weren't looking. Patamon waited for her signal from the bush. She looked around the edge. The two sentries were now talking to each other. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying: it sounded like Italian.

"Come sta andando con il gioco?"

"Buon. Ho sconfitto Yojimbo."

"Realmente?"

"Sî Non era facile, comunque."

She waved at Patamon, signalling him to come. Patamon snuck over to Gatomon's position. The door was obstructing anyone's view from the base, so Gatomon and Patamon simply walked in.

They took a look around. The shack was housing a few tools, saws, a generator, machetes, and for some reason, a lawnmower. The generator was up and running, and there were a few jerrycans. Gatomon checked them. Some were full, one had a little left, and another was empty.

"Perfect." she purred quietly.

"Tra la la, C4 goes over here, da da..." Patamon was whistling away while pressing the plastic explosives underneath a table with his head. He set the aerial in.

"Okay, now we've got to get outta here and meet back with the others.

-

Back at south east side, 1500 hours

"Hey, Edward, Mark. Over here." Gatomon whispered.

"Good, you're here. Listen, they're leaving in half an hour. The distraction you set might slow them down, but we've still got to get in before them. Be careful. Don't be seen or heard. This is a stealth mission." Edward murmured. "Now." Edward instructed.

Mark removed the cover and pressed the button on the detonator. An explosion was heard to their left. As expected, all the sentries turned their attention to the blast on the west side of the base. The guard at the watchtower was using his binoculars to watch the fireball, and even the scientists and differently uniformed soldiers were too distracted to notice Patamon, Gatomon, Edward and Mark sneaking in through the door at the side.

-

An explosion rocked the other side of the base.

"That's the signal." Dan whispered.

All the personnel in the area turned their attention to the blast zone. Dan urged them on. They snuck over to a window. Dan opened it and jumped in first. Kari followed him in, climbing in slowly. T.K. came in last. He stuck his head out to look at the explosion. Kari grabbed his head and pulled it in, then closed the window.

They were in a library of some sort. There were a few bookcases, books neatly sorted out, with a few curios and markings. There were a couple of desks, of which one had a computer. There were chairs, a sofa and and a plant. There was a model of a skeleton next to the tables, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. The room was dimly lit, mainly because it was daytime. Dan noted a diary of some sort on the table. It wasn't locked or anything, so Kari decided to take a look.

"We're not here to butt in on other peoples private lives, Kari." Dan whispered.

"But there might be something of interest here." Kari flipped through the pages.

-  
-

Wednesday, X month, XX day, 2003

Dear Diary, Today the computer in the main library crashed. That system holds some data regarding our 'experiment', including the passwords for the files in the lab. Some personnel couldn't get in, some had trouble using the computers. I don't even see why they have so many passwords, let alone change it every two days. So much trouble. And because they change the passwords so often, we can't remember a lot of it. Anyway, the reason for the system crash was a computer virus. That annoying assistant of mine was downloading a patch for his computer game, and it turned out a virus. What a pain. The Cloud virus crashes the system. When it reboots, it asks for the password, which is rearranged. The creater is really good at annoying, there was a green bespectacled worm symbol on the screen, and the password was written all over the background. We eventually managed to fix the problem, though.

Well, we were starting to run out of provisions, so some of our soldiers are hunting now. They bring in all kinds of things, things I don't even want to touch. Am I glad we're getting more supplies tomorrow.

Getting on, we are almost done with the experiment. The dimension known as the Digital World will soon be within reach. The colonel is really excited, the GSA is going to pay us big time. But I keep on wondering. Is what I'm doing right? Isn't there more? There must be a reason they want to get in. I don't like being kept in this outpost like this, I prefer working in my own space. But since I'm with the Phoenix unit, I have to work in this godforsaken place the GSA calls an outpost.

Well, the computer lab has been the base of our experiments. It was supposed to be the one on the first floor, but they decided it should be the one upstairs instead. We're conducting the experiments there, but I sometimes forget where it is. Go up, turn right, left, left again, and the door's on the left at the end of the hallway. Guess I'm really forgetful. Which reminds me, the password will be changed again tomorrow. Since I'm so forgetful, I've written it down on the next page. (Note to self: password is on the next page)

Thanks for listening, diary.

-

Kari turned to the next page of the diary. On it were the details.

Thursday - Friday

Lab access code: 287352

Computer access code: 02836475 and Daylight

Saturday - Sunday

Lab access code: 044626

Computer access code: 52038026 and BBguns

Monday - Tuesday

Lab access code-

-  
-

Kari stopped reading there.

"See? This is the code." Kari took out a pen and wrote it down on a slip of paper. She kept it in her pocket.

"You were right." Dan took out his radio.

-

Meanwhile...

Mark was keeping low. Patamon and Gatomon were following Dan closely behind. They entered a room, and realised it was a toilet.

Edward's radio started ringing in a soft tone. He answered it.

"Tom? Are you there? Over." whispers were coming from it.

"Jaguar? I'm here. What is your status? Over." Edward questioned.

"We're all fine. Listen, we don't have much time. Fifteen minutes, if they don't care about the explosion. The portal is in the lab on the second floor of the east wing. Go up the stairs, turn right, then left, left again, and go straight. There should be a door at the end of the hallway on the left. That should be the lab. The code for the door is... 044626. The computer password is 52038026 and BBguns. Capital BB, no spaces, then guns. Meet you there. Over." Dan was whispering.

"044626. Got it. Over and out." Edward put his radio back. Mark had jotted it down.

"Let's get moving." Edward instructed.

Mark picked up the case. They left the bathroom and sneaked to where Dan had said.

-

In the computer room, east wing, GSA outpost, 1524 hours

A scientist passed by. He seemed hurried.

They took this opportunity to sneak by. They went to the door and punched in the number. Dan went in first, followed by Kari then T.K..

"Hey, guys." T.K. said in a soft voice.

Edward typed in some codes. They were in. He found the program. The digiport opened.

"Now for the hard part..." Mark murmured.

"Hmm?" Gatomon looked at him.

"How're we gonna get in?" Mark questioned.

"You mean we came all this way and we don't have a plan?" T.K. looked at him.

"That won't happen. I won't allow it." Edward grinned. He turned to the computer, which had a few programs on it already. He opened a program and blinked at a few files. He clicked on a weird looking icon. A computer program. Very complex code at that. He scrolled through it, and closed it. He opened another program and 'attached' (sorta) it to the digiport screen. He closed all other files and began a timer on the screen. A minute appeared on the clock.

"Okay, I've found the way they plan to get in, them not being Digidestined and all. This program can digitise some people, based on several factors. So basically this program can digitise some people, allowing them to enter the digiport with help of... something I haven't figured out yet. But we can get in. With your help, of course." he explained.

"Just say the word." Kari answered.

"But there's something else. This isn't the first portal they've opened. I've checked some databases, journals, notes. They're already in the Digital World, with the help of three or so other portals. This is merely a supply route. God knows what they've done."

"Nani?" T.K. exclaimed.

"What should we do? This is all wrong. How come this is the only one we've discovered?" Dan questioned.

"I don't know. This is possibly a mistake. Their first. Or..." Edward blinked.

"Or what?" Mark asked.

"It's so ludicrous, I hardly want to mention it." Edward replied.

"Well, do me a favour. Mention it." Dan ordered.

"We could've walked straight into a trap." Edward said.

The room was silent. The thought of being lured into a trap was unthinkable.

"Then what do we do? Surely you couldn't have been fooled so easily?" Dan questioned.

"No. The actual chances of this being a trap is virtually nil. But then that means they've been doing things we haven't seen. Despite all our tech and techies, they've fooled us until now. These people are smart. So we must be smarter. We've gotta stay a step ahead. We're going in." Edward looked at the few monitors in the security area. A few figures were heading towards a familiar staircase. Edwards eyes widened. The stairs were the ones leading to the same room that they were in.

"They're coming! Quickly, let's go." he instructed.

"What about all the things that are on!" Patamon questioned.

"The timer will shut everything that wasn't on down, leaving it in it's original condition, as though nothing happened. We've got to hurry. They'll be here any minute." Edward reset the timer to fifteen seconds. He started it.

T.K. and Kari held up their digivices at Mark and Dan first. They were digitised by the computer and Kari and T.K. sent them in. Edward was the next to go. He entered the digiport in a way that was unusual. Not something that Kari or T.K. had seen before. But now wasn't the time to think, and the second that they spent on it didn't go on to become two.

"Let's go." Kari instructed.

"Ladies first." T.K. said.

Kari entered the digiport with Gatomon. Three seconds left. T.K. held up his digivice to the monitor and he entered it. One second. Zero. Everything that wasn't supposed to be on was shut down. Just as Edward said.

They were halfway to the Digital World. Kari, T.K., Patamon and Gatomon had been to the place on a regular basis. However, Edward, Daniel, and Mark had only been there a few times.

They came out in a forest area. Pure coincidence, it seemed. And it was.

"Phew, that was a close one." Kari wiped some imaginary sweat of her forehead. They were in. The portal was a horizontal one, about eight feet from the ground. She had landed a bit off balance. Gatomon landed a bit more gracefully. Edward and Dan came down on their feet. Mark landed with a loud thud. Kari could feel the vibrations under her feet. That box he was carrying must've been heavy. T.K. came in next. He landed on one foot and one knee.

"We're in. Hey, where's Patamon?" T.K. asked. His question was answered shortly afterwards, when Patamon landed on his head and threw him off balance. He fell into a pile of leaves.

"Hey!" T.K. knocked Patamon off his head.

"Heheh. Sorry." Patamon gave a silly grin.

"So you decided to start landing on him instead, then?" Gatomon smirked.

That brought a much needed laugh to the group.

"So anyway, where are we? I don't recognise this area." Kari said.

"Hmm, dunno. So now what?" T.K. asked the agents.

"We ought to contact headquarters, and inform them of our current status, and predicament." Mark suggested.

"Yes. Find the other GSA portals." Edward said.

"But we also ought to get moving, them coming in soon and all. See if we can't find anything out of the ordinary." Patamon murmured.

"You're right. I'll do the e-mail. Since we can't get a line on." Edward took out what appeared to be a PDA, or a small laptop even. He began typing.

"I'll send to the others." Kari murmured. T.K. knew she meant the other Digidestined and Digimon.

"Soo... let's go." Gatomon started moving. The group moved through the woods. A couple of kids, two Digimon, a brown haired man with an M92F handgun, a blonde man with a PDA, and another grown up carrying a large metallic case. Inconspicuous? Maybe a little, thanks to the camouflage.

-

Well, that's it for chapter four. Didn't give it yesterday cause of my lil' brother. And I was dismissed from school early today (not telling why) so I'm posting it now. I have a pretty good idea that this could be a long, long story, so I might be dividing it into different parts. That is, more stories under my name, but it's pretty much the same one. To keep it in order. Any objections? And I haven't really got any ideas or inspiration for Earth to Darkness. I guess I'm not that much of a Renaki fan as I thought I was. Lol.

Anyway, RR, and I hope it turned out okay. I haven't decided when this will actually happen yet, and that's why there's the X month and day in the researchers diary. But it is set during 2003, after Digimon Season Two. But seriously, is anything wrong with the German, or the Italian? Tell me. I'll fix it. Anyway, who wants to see more action/romance/anything? Who's got suggestions for when this will take place? Who thinks I suck? As usual, I prefer e-mails, but for those of you who don't have time, don't feel like opening so many pages just to send me one, etc., just leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks a lot. Over and out.

Translations

Colonel Klein and the two soldiers outside the cave

"Warum sind Sie hier? Oberst Klein?" one soldier questioned. (Why are you here? Colonel Klein?)

"Überrascht? Sie benötigen etwas?" Klein asked. (Surprised? You need something?)

"Ja. Das Portal ist bereit.." the soldier confirmed. (Yes. The Portal is ready.)

"Gut. Ich habe dort Recht. Bereiten Sie die Ausrüstung vor. Wir gehen innen bei 1530 Stunden." (Good. I'll be right there. Prepare the equipment. We go in at 1530 hours)

"...warum?" one soldier looked at him. (Why?)

"Rückkehr. Ich bin dort bald." the colonel instructed. (Return. I will be there shortly.)

The two Italian sentries

"Come sta andando con il gioco?" (How is it going with the game?)

"Buon. Ho sconfitto Yojimbo." (Good. I have defeated Yojimbo.)

"Realmente?" (Really?)

"Sî Non era facile, comunque." (Yes. It wasn't easy, though.)


	6. Here

Hey. Me again. Just trying me best to write a story. That combined with my schoolwork leaves me with just about enough time to... well, never mind. So, chapter five, Kari pushes T.K. off a cliff as an experiment for her physics lesson. Not! Won't spoil it. As usual, I don't own Digimon or the Digidestined, except maybe for Cody ( points at bound and gagged Cody ) . Well, here it is. 

Note: I don't actually have anything against Cody.

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter 5

Here

Digital World, Unknown Zone, Sunday, 1648 hours

"You guys do a sweep the area. I'll set up camp." he ordered.

"Okay. C'mon, let's go." the older one urged. They followed.

They scouted the forests, nothing but a few Digimon and a signpost pointing in every direction. They were about to return to camp when the redhead heard a rustle in the bushes. He turned to inspect it. The bush moved slightly and he poked it.

A face popped up.

"Ahhh!"

"AHHH!" it screamed back.

"AAhhhhh!" the older one yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the little orange Digimon screamed.

(You get the picture, right?)

"Huhh, huh... Izzy?" the catlike Digimon asked.

"Gatomon?"

"Agumon?"

"Gatomon?"

"Tai?"

"Kari's question mark?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Gatomon asked.

"We're setting up camp. DIT's Digimon studies. We're in this too, remember?" Izzy explained.

"Well, keep an eye out for them. There's more of them than we thought. Wait till you hear this story."

"Hiya, Gatomon." Agumon greeted.

"What up, Agumon?"

"Hi. Hey, Gatomon, if you're here, then where's Kari?" Tai asked.

"Oh, don't fret. She's with the others." Gatomon replied.

"Okay. Hey, can you go get them and then meet up with us? There's a stream over there, and we're camping out." Tai pointed past a tree.

"Right. We'll be there." Gatomon pounced off in their direction.

Later, at the stream, Patamon, Kari, T.K., and the others were telling them their story.

"...so we came over to the laboratory. Edward had already hacked in, but people were coming so we rushed into the Digital World. We moved away from the entry zone. Gatomon and Patamon went out to scout and then she found you." T.K. was explaining.

"Heh. You're lucky." Izzy pouted.

"So how were things back in Japan?" Patamon asked.

"It was fine. We were introduced to the DIT, helped them a little, like right now. You know those traps they set up to keep us safe that night?" Tai recalled.

"Yeah, what about them?" Edward enquired.

"Well, mum and dad came home that day you left. A 'diversion camera' did a great job of diverting some sleeping gas into mum's face. Some DIT guys came later to remove it, and as for her... well, so much for keeping us safe." Tai quipped.

"It was supposed to keep YOU safe, right?" Kari giggled.

"What? Ohh, right." Tai chuckled.

"Alright. Now, about those things you found out. What is it?" the other soldier questioned.

"They fooled us." Dan answered.

"What?"

"They were in before this."

"That's a problem."

"I've already contacted HQ and informed them of our current... predicament. All we can do now is wait for their reply." Edward said.

"Sooo, Kari. That was a quick two days." Tai grinned.

"Uh... huh. So now what?" Kari responded.

A slight beeping sound was heard. Edward turned to his PDA.

"That was quick."

"What is it?" unnamed soldier asked.

"HQ's reply." Edward read out the message "Understood. Our armed forces have been placed on secondary alert and the tech team is working on the case. Proceed with your mission until further notice. The level of threat is moderate. Avoid confrontation, get as much information as possible. HQ out."

"Secondary alert? Does that we're going to have to fight them?" Patamon asked.

"No. But we have to keep watch. Okay, new objectives. There is one GSA official we've managed to find. His name is James Montgomery. He is the commanding officer of the second brigade of the Falcon mercenaries." Edward informed.

"Okay, question. Exactly how many armies are we up against?" Kari asked.

"We don't know for sure. But we do know that they've hired the Phoenix unit, the Falcon terrorist squad, and some of the IRA. Altogether, we've counted over 400 soldiers." Edward replied.

"The Irish Republican Army? Aren't they the ones who fought for Northern Ireland to be united with the Republic of Ireland?" T.K. asked.

"Yes, but these particular ones who have knowledge in stealth tactics have left and became mercenaries."

"Oh. So what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"We start looking for the second brigade tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest. Do whatever you want since this area is clear."

"By the way, who are you?" Gatomon asked.

"Me? I'm Thomas Atkins. Call me Tom." he pointed out.

"Okay, Tom."

"Right. Sora and Biyomon have gone out to look for firewood." Tai grinned.

"Let me guess, we should go after her." Kari sighed.

"Hey, great idea! Let's go." he ran off.

"Are we actually gonna follow him?" Patamon asked.

"Actually..." Tom turned to face him "...we do need some more provisions. You know how to fish?"

"Yeah. Kinda. Sorta. Not really." Gatomon admitted.

"I do." T.K. said.

"Good." he threw a fishing rod at T.K. "Go up the river. You should find a small lake."

"Okey-dokey." T.K. took it. "Comin', Izzy?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I've got work." Izzy took out his D-Terminal.

"Okay." Gatomon climbed up onto Kari's shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?" Patamon turned.

"Take off that face paint."

"Right..."

At the lake

"There it is." Kari pointed.

The lake was connected to the river in a sort of estuary. The water reflected rays of lights back in every direction, similar to stars in the sky at night. Little ripples touched the shores. Gatomon could feel the breeze. Further up, a small waterfall. Further down, a perfect spot for fishing.

"How 'bout over there?" Gatomon suggested.

"Sure, that works." Kari replied.

The group moved towards the small piece of rock sticking out over the lake. When they got there, they all dropped down. T.K. attached the hook, bait and float to the line and threw it out.

An hour later...

Kari only had two fish... T.K. had only caught two fish and one boot...

"Man, I never knew fishing could be so boring." T.K. complained.

"Stop whining. You yourself said that you fish." Patamon reminded him.

"I said I knew how to fish. I never said I had fished before." T.K. informed him.

"What?" Gatomon looked puzzled.

"Never mind."

"This would be a lot easier if Gomamon were here." Patamon sighed.

"True."

After a few minutes...

"That's it. I'm gonna go exploring or something." Kari just got up and left.

"Kari? Kari?" T.K. called, but she was already gone.

Patamon and Gatomon had already left earlier, leaving T.K. and Kari alone. So now that Kari was gone...

"Aw man." T.K. sighed.

It was getting late, though strangely none of them noticed. Kari walked along the path. She arrived at the waterfall, and noticed an open space at the back of it.

A shadow flashed past behind her.

She entered the cave at the back of the cascade. It was a little dark, but she could still see. A few rocks, bats, road sign.

A figure stood at the back of the cavern shortly before disappearing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kari called out.

The figure stopped moving.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

She felt a sharp pain on her head. Her vision started to black out, and she only managed to catch a glimpse of the person who hit her. Black hair, straight fa...

"Kari? Kaaaarrrriiiii!" T.K. shouted.

It was 8.12 and was already dark. Kari had been gone for more than an hour. T.K., Gatomon, Patamon, Tai, Agumon, Edward and Tom were all searching for her. There were only a few sets of nightvision goggles and even those didn't help very much due to all the green and the static.

"It's hopeless, we can't possibly find her in this dark." Tom frowned.

"We have to try. We must find her." Tai insisted.

"Because she's your sister and you love her?" Agumon asked.

"Well, there's that." Tai said.

'Mum and dad are gonna kill me.'

"You and Kari. Two birds with one stone, eh?" Agumon said.

"Not funny, Agumon." Gatomon growled.

"Gee, sorry..."

Kari awoke in a dark room. A single bulb lit the scene. Some weapons were stashed in the corner. Before she could see anymore...

"Ahh, you're awake. Good." A guy with a green beret and a black uniform grinned.

"About time, too. I was about to fall asleep myself." another said.

"Okay, down to business." the first took out a handgun.

"Man, two hours and we haven't found anything but this crate." Tai looked worried.

"Like I said, we'll never find her in this dark." Tom said. "Let's get some rest. We'll start searching tomorrow."

"Arrrgh! This is a load of crap." T.K. kicked the crate. He entered the tent. "Good night!" He shut the zipper.

"I've got work to do. Mark, Dan?" Tom said.

"Of course." Mark replied. The three of them left the camp.

"They're right. We'd better get some sleep." Edward retired early.

"Yeah, gotta get some... zzz." Tai fell asleep.

"Geez, what are we gonna do now?" Gatomon murmured.

"I dunno." Patamon shrugged "How about..." Patamon nodded his head at the tent.

"Pata Pata Pata..." Gatomon shook her head. "Okay, why not?"

They got in and closed it.

Somewhere in the Real World, Odaiba to be exact, 10.05p.m.

"So, Mimi. I was wondering, maybe you'd like to sing? For my band, I mean." Matt walked alongside her down the chilly road, his jacket caught in the wind.

They had just left a secret meeting place. Joe had already left earlier because Gomamon was missing, and the others were busy at the school computer with DIT personnel.

"Me? In your band? Why me?"

"Well, you can sing pretty well."

"Yeah..."

"And... you have a lot of.. umm... charisma."

"Yeah..."

"And... you're quite cute."

"Yeah..." Mimi was blushing slightly.

"So, how 'bout it?"

"I don't know... maybe after this whole 'crazy villains trying to destroy the world' thing."

"Oh, yeah. There's that."

A car sped their way. It drifted sideways and turned left at the junction, almost hitting the two.

"Hey!" Mimi cried out.

"Watch it, ya crazy ba(about ten seconds of unprintable obscenity, otherwise it'd be rated R ) ..." Matt waved his fist at them "I tell you, some people..."

"Don't let it get you down, Matt."

"Right. Now, where were we goin'?"

The Digidestined's school (can't remember the name, anyone know?), 10.05p.m.

"Hey, guys. 'sup?" Davis came strolling in with DemiVeemon.

"You're late, Daisuke Motomiya." Cody frowned. Not that you'd notice.

"Sorry, man. Rushed over as soon as I could. My dad drove me over as fast as he could." Davis put his hands behind his head and rested it on them.

"Can anyone remind me why we're here?" Yolei asked.

"Why? Were you doing something important?" Palmon questioned.

"Oh, nothing much. Shopping with Ken."

"Okay. Matt and Mimi 'll be here soon. Then we commence Operation: SpySat." Gabumon said.

"What's this Wind thing anyway?" DemiVeemon queried.

"I dunno. Wait till they get here. Then we call the DIT for the briefing." Gabumon informed.

"Heya Poromon. How's life been treating ya?" Upamon asked.

"Not bad. You?"

"Okay."

"Okay, we're all bored. So let's play a game." Wormmon suggested.

"Game?" Poromon asked.

"I know." Ken said. He turned on the PC.

Back in the Digital World, 10.23p.m.

Izzy entered the campsite. He put out the campfire and turned to the tent with his stuff.

He opened the zipper to find his stuff stashed away in a corner. In the middle, Patamon was sleeping on top of Gatomon. Patamon snuggled Gatomon, then she licked him.

"Okaaay..." Izzy grabbed his laptop and disappeared.

T.K. was, naturally, having trouble sleeping. He kept on, tossing and turning, tossing and turning, tossing and turning...

But he kept quiet.

He started dozing off...

'T.. T-e y. Te- K.'

'Not now, I'm trying to sleep.'

'T.-.. Tee -a-.'

'Just leave me alone.'

'Tee K-y. Te- K-y.'

"Go away...'

'Takeru Takaishi!'

'What?'

'-pa-t the w-terf-ll, a fo-est, go thro-gh, find an ol- mansi-n, go...'

'wha?'

'hp'

'whattt?'

'he-p...'

'what must I do?'

'help...'

5.52a.m.

"Aahhh!"

T.K. jolted up. He was breathing really hard, his heart pounding in his chest. Shortly afterwards he noticed that he was sweating. That usually meant something was up.

"T.K., are you alright?" Patamon peeped in.

"Yeah, I'm, fine." T.K. replied "Nothing much..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Phew. I thought something bad happened."

"Yeah... listen, Patamon, you'd better get back to sleep. We've got to get an early start tomorrow if we're going to find Kari."

"Yeah, okay. G'night, T.K."

"'night."

Shortly after Patamon left...

T.K. was rummaging around. He put on his pants, ignoring the glow on his digivice.

"Now where are those guns?"

T.K. holstered the weapons. He grabbed an ammunition belt and loaded it with the .44 rounds.

"Hang on. I'm coming."

Campsite, the next morning, 8.12a.m.

"So how's it?" Patamon asked.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Gatomon replied. And it was pretty good. The fish, that is.

"So what do we do today?" Tai queried.

"Find Kari first." Dan replied.

"Hey, besides Kari, is someone missing?" Agumon asked.

There was silence for a few moments.

"T.K.!" Tai, Gatomon, Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Agumon exclaimed.

"T.K.'s gone." Tentomon said.

"Where could he have gone?" Mark looked around.

"He's not anywhere." Gatomon checked.

"Great, now we've got two missing." Tom sighed loudly.

"Izzy, can't you do anything?" Tai questioned.

"I'm trying to get a lock on either of their Digivices, but nothing's coming up." Izzy was scrolling through pages like mad.

"Get your gear. We're going in three." Edward opened his PDA. "HQ, we're reporting two missing. Repeat, two Digidestined missing. Requesting search and rescue support. Out."

"Let's get moving."

Unknown Zone, 8.57a.m.

T.K. was still trying to get through the forest. There were quite a few sentries in the area, much more that expected. They gave him trouble, but still he got through it. He arrived at a crevice. There were a few rocks, a couple of trees. A rolling ball of grass passed on the other side with the wind. T.K. checked the cliff. He couldn't see the bottom, it was too dark. The jump was about ten feet itself, about six feet from him. It would have to do.

Suddenly, soldiers came out of nowhere. Nowhere and everywhere, from behind trees, under rocks, and T.K. thought that he saw one or two appear out of thin air. They surrounded him, guns locked and loaded.

"So, is this the welcoming committee?" he asked.

"No jokes, just drop your guns." one assault class ordered.

T.K. unbuckled his belt and was about to remove it when...

"I don't think so."

"Do it."

"That was me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, boss."

"Now, have we met before?"

"No, I don't think we have." T.K. responded.

It was the soldier that he saw outside the cave near the GSA outpost in Germany. Same outfit, orange, ammo belts, cowboy boots, but with a new addition. He had two new holsters. The one on the left carried a Colt Python 2.5 inch, and the one on his back, well, T.K. couldn't really see it so telling you what it was isn't necessary, is it?

"Team, dismissed. Let us have some private time together."

"T.K.!" Patamon shouted.

"Hold it right there!" the commandos came back.

"Dammit, just like that..." Tom said.

"On second, thought, stay awhile. Keep them from disturbing us." the soldier instructed.

"So what's your obsession with me dude?" T.K. queried.

"That's Major Hawk to you." he answered.

"Major. So what do you want?" T.K. questioned.

"Your girl wants you."

"What!" T.K. stepped forward.

"Uh uh. Not so fast." Hawk drew the revolver and had it pointed at T.K.'s face in less than half a second. And that's pretty quick.

"Whoa, easy. Whaddya want?"

"Now, pay attention. I've got your girlfriend. So don't try anything stupid. Now, what's her name..."

"You've got Kari!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kari, that's it. She's calling for you, T.K."

"Where is she?"

"Not far from here. Just cross this hole in the ground."

"Then I'm going!"

Major Hawk fired a shot. It hit the tree behind him, less than five inches from his neck.

"I don't think so. You gotta get past me first." he said.

"Get past you!" T.K. asked.

"Here's the deal. You want your Kari, you gotta get past me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"One gun battle. Just you and me. You win, I let you pass. Heck I'll even help you. And since you're new, I'll go easy on you."

"But?" T.K. knew there had to be a catch.

"If I win, you come with me. You and all your pals here."

"Shouldn't you just have taken me earlier?"

"I know it's against protocol, but I don't care much for rules. Plus now your friends've shown up so willingly." he grinned.

"Sorry T.K." Gatomon said.

"Ironic isn't it? How the way I think often gets me an extra prize."

"Is that so?" T.K. scoffed.

"Yep." Hawk answered.

"That's not irony."

"You're guns loaded?" he asked.

T.K. nodded again.

"Good."

The Major holstered his weapon. The rules of a Western gunfight...

The wind blew T.K.'s blonde hair and the Majors loose clothing. Hawk drew a line in the sand. A ball of grass was rolling behind Hawk. Both kept completely still.

"Draw!" Hawk shouted.

Well, that's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long (that is, if anyone's reading), school plus homework plus computer going all screwy equals headache. Say, have the other DDs ever met Davis' dad? Has his dad ever shown up on screen for that matter? Hmm... Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the others cause I stopped it at the crevice. Figured that worked better. (Crickets chirping). Okay, I've decided. I'm only gonna write a new chapter for every 3 reviews. And don't ask me why I named this chapter 'Here', cause I don't know why either. I just ran out of coffee so I'm gonna go sl... zzz


	7. Hikari

Remember me? So what's new for chapter 6? Hmm, thinking about it. Wait... got it! 

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter 6

Hikari

Digital World, Unknown Zone, 0912 hours

"Draw!"

T.K. and the Major pulled out their guns simultaneously while running for cover in opposite directions(in case you're wondering, that's from T.K.'s PoV. He runs for the rock on his right and Hawk runs for the tree on T.K.'s left.). Hawk fired a couple of shots his way and T.K. replied in kind with three bullets.

"What gives? I thought that you're supposed to shoot, not run away." the Major said.

"Well, you did the same." T.K. responded.

"Good point. Shall we continue?"

Hawk ran out of hiding and fired two shots at the rock T.K. was hiding behind. He grinned and fired another two at the branch above of T.K..

T.K. saw what he did and rolled out of the way just in time as the branch hit the ground. He knelt down and opened fire, missing six times but hitting the Major's torso on the seventh shot(which came from his primary revolver(left hand)).

"ARgh." the Major clapped his stomach with his left hand, which the bullet grazed. He tried to shoot T.K., but his gun was empty. He ran for cover. T.K. pulled his right trigger but it clicked. He tried the other one and got two shots that missed altogether. He ran for cover behind a tree further back.

"Heh. Lucky shot." Hawk said while checking his wound.

"You call that luck? Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been showing off." T.K. answered, referring to him only pulling out one revolver earlier.

"Showing off? Yeah, right." he replied while reloading his revolver. "Doncha just love reloading?"

"Not in the middle of a firefight, no."

"But it's fun!" the Major jumped out while T.K. was reloading, and, wielding two revolvers, emptied his guns at the rock behind the tree. The .44 magnum rounds bounced back from the rock and hit the areas around T.K.. One shot hit his ammunition belt (waist) and another hit his right shoulder blade.

"Uh!" T.K. struggled to get his half empty ammunition belt off him. He rubbed his shoulder, noticing a blood stain on the green area. Oh well. No time to worry about it now.

"I hope that hurt!" Hawk shouted.

"More that you'd think." T.K. ran for the trees on the left. The Major quickly holstered his two and pulled out the revolver from behind his back and fired. One bullet struck T.K.'s hat and it fell off.

"My hat!" T.K. grunted. He did a SWAT turn between the two trees and managed to bring in three rounds in the middle.

"Oops, missed me!" Hawk fired the remaining three bullets and ran for cover behind the two trees on the right. He started reloading.

T.K. took the opportunity to switch hiding places. He ran for the rock on his right, grabbing his hat on the way. Between it and the tree further up was perfect cover and yet provided him with enough space to aim and fire.

"Ready? Five. Four. Three..." the Major stepped out immediately and aimed at the two trees on the left(still T.K.'s PoV). When he didn't see T.K. out in the open, he assumed he was still hiding behind the trees.

"Come on out!"

T.K. obliged. He stood up and fired five shots at Hawk, who was standing there like an idiot. However, he jumped out of the way and emptied his gun, despite the fact that T.K. had already taken cover by the time he was on his third.

"That's it. I'm not pulling any more punches." the Major said. T.K. stuck his head out and the Major emptied his cylinder.

T.K. jumped out and shot the Major twice. He kept his two and was pulling out the one from his back when the Major pulled out his left one and shot T.K. in the face. But if that happened, T.K. would be dead and we wouldn't get to continue the story would we? It simply grazed his cheek. While T.K. was running for cover Hawk used the remaining three shots. None of them hit.

"Dammit!" Hawk ran for cover. T.K. stood up and fired his weapon at him. He hit the Major's right holster just as he ducked behind the tree. The brown sling was pulled down by the weight of the M19.

They both reloaded.

"My favourite part. Show down." Hawk said.

T.K. obliged. Good sportsmanship. Or maybe he just wasn't thinking straight. They stood out in the open. The wind blew down on them. Hawk was drumming a tattoo on his M19. T.K. was paying attention to his movements.

Gatomon had a Kalashnikov pointed at her head. She was hoping to get to Kari as quickly as possible. Of course, it would be better if T.K. won, but she'd still get to her if he lost.

'What am I thinking?'

Patamon wasn't so calm, he was more worried about the bullet trembling in the nest of the AK, ready to blow his head off. He considered running, but decided against it.

Tai, Agumon, and Izzy weren't very different. They didn't like being shot.

Edward, Dan, Mark and Tom were in a slightly better situation. The guards had decided to get chatty with their hostages.

"So, ever considered getting a different job? This kinda is VERY stressful." Tom said. "How 'bout Mcdonaldz?" he suggested.

"I know. I think about it every day." the mercenary responded "It's just..."

"Yeah?"

"Fighting was the only thing. The only thing I was good at."

"I'm sure you've got plenty of other talents."

"Nope."

"Not even one?"

"Everything I've tried didn't work out."

"How about joining the military? They're constantly on the lookout for new recruits."

"You know, I never thought about that."

Their chattering was interrupted by two gunshots.

"Yep, I still got it." Hawk spun the revolver around, brought it up and blew at the tip.

The bullet had struck T.K.'s chest, causing him quite a bit of pain. But then he realised, he felt fine. His vision was blurring, and there was red flowing down from where the bullet had hit. But he felt just fine. Great, in fact...

"Thought you could beat the master?"

T.K. held the part where the shot had hit. Suddenly his vision came back to normal. And he realised...

'Oh yeah, I was painting the other day, and left the metal cartridge in my jacket...'

"So, give up? I don't really wanna kill ya."

"Nope." T.K. lifted up his gun and shot Hawk.

"Ergh! What!" Hawk returned fire while running for cover.

T.K. discarded the paint cartridge and ran for the rock and tree combo on his right.

"That's going to leave a mark." T.K. said.

From behind the rock, Hawk fired another three shots. He ran to the trees on the left (still T.K.'s left) while another two bullets left their chambers. T.K. returned four bullets. Every last shot missed.

"Heh, not bad." the Major grinned.

T.K. pulled out his back revolver and emptied the entire gun at the trees. Kinda pointless, don't you think?

They both jumped out at the same time, guns pointed at each other. They both kept still. A fierce wind blew. A sort of mist started to envelope the surrounding area, and created an unusual aura.

"What the?" T.K. looked around.

"Dammit! He found us!" Hawk said.

"What?" T.K. asked.

A few weird gunshots were heard in the distance. T.K. started to feel light headed.

"What's. Happening." T.K. asked.

"He's h3re. gE+ 0uT whILe YoU (aN." T.K. heard Hawk say. He saw him start running.

"Run! Go go go!" the soldiers shouted.

"You were lucky. We'll meet again." Hawk said.

"T.K.!" Patamon called.

"We've got to get outta here!." one soldier said.

"Come on!" Edward urged "T.K. are you coming?"

No reply came. Tai dashed out, hoping to find T.K. but saw nothing.

"T.K.!"

"Let's go, Kamiya. He's not here." Dan grabbed his arm and tugged.

"Right."

T.K.

As the dust cleared, T.K. could make out where he was. He had apparently fell down the crevice. After checking that nothing was broken, he tried to find a way back up. But considering that there was no rope, the only way out was to either climb out barehanded, or traverse through the cavern.

The mist was still up there, so he decided that it was safer to find a way out.

He wished that he had brought a radio and started walking.

Or he would have, if he knew where he was going.

"Man, this sucks."

As he made his way through the cavern, he thought about the events that took place.

Only then did he remember that he had gunshot wounds. It started hurting.

"Oww..."

Forest area, 0952 hours

"Can someone tell me what we're running from?" Gatomon questioned.

"If they find out what we're doing, we're dead."

"If who finds out?" Patamon asked, puzzled.

"You'll find out."

Later, back at camp...

"So tell me, WHY were we running?" Izzy queried.

"It was the GSA. Apparently all the noise attracted their attention. They must've sent out the Jackal." the soldier answered.

"Jackal?" Agumon said.

"Yes. He's an elite GSA operative, who... how can I put this? He's got... special powers."

"Special powers?" Patamon questioned.

"That's what I've heard. He can seemingly predict whatever move you're going to make next. He's no mind reader, that's been proved, but he keeps his 'techniques' secret. We don't know how he does it."

"So he's unbeatable?" Gatomon asked.

"No. He can predict what HUMANS are going to do, but he's never been tested on Digimon. Heard he got beat up pretty bad by a Digimon a few days back. Then he came back and destroyed that Digimon in one minute flat. He's the unpredictable type, you know... sometimes he loses so easily, sometimes he takes out entire armies."

"Uhh..." several people were staring at him.

"So what's to say he won't find us here?" Izzy queried.

"There isn't."

"Oh."

"How do you guys get all these people on your side?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"Easy. Most people like money."

"Which reminds me, why aren't you taking us in now?" Dan questioned.

"We were given orders. The Major's word is law."

"Okaaay, your rules. I won't say nothing." Tom said.

"Oh shit! We gotta get back to base now!"

"Dammit, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"We gotta go find T.K. and Kari, too." Mark pointed out.

"Good idea." Tai agreed.

The soldiers turned around and aimed their guns at them.

"Not another step."

They were smarter than to fight them without their weapons.

T.K.

T.K. had arrived at an opening in the cave. He turned around the corner and saw a light. Running in the direction, he suddenly saw white. After his eyes adjusted to it, he stepped out to find himself in broad daylight. It was... really shiny.

There was a village just up ahead. He shaded his eyes and saw a big mansion that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hikari..." he muttered under his breath.

He started forward, noting the clouds coming his way.

Camp area

"Okay, we're going out to search for them. But it's not safe without weapons." Edward mused.

"No problem." Mark brought out the metallic cases that he was carrying earlier.

"What's in those anyway?" Gatomon asked.

"Whaddya think's in tham?" Mark revealed the contents. There was some heavy firepower there. Two Colt M4A1 Carbines, Two Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapons, and Four Centimetre Masters.

"Nice." Tai commented.

"Here, kid. Try it." Dan tossed a Carbine at Izzy, who tried to catch it, and ended up with a broken foot. Well, not really.

"Yeowww!"

"Shoulda known." Dan threw the CM at him instead.

"You too, Tai. I want everyone armed and dangerous." Edward gave him the M4A1. Heavier than he expected, but he got used to it.

"Hey, ever noticed how they keep getting into trouble?" Agumon said.

"Yeah, now we're gonna get them out of it." Gatomon replied.

T.K.

T.K. approached the village slowly. He noted the defensive positions. Guard patrols, machine gun emplacements. They were quite paranoid when it came to security.

'Aww man... Here I come, Kari.'

It started raining. Lightning flashed across the sky with surprising regularity, as the rain fell in sheets. Dark as it was, it was good cover for a stealthy entry. Albeit he was drenched...

He arrived near the village, hiding in the tall grass. He checked his ammo. Only 17 shots left, so he reloaded and ditched the belt. He started forward, eyeing the guards.

T.K. heard an engine in the distance. He turned to see a lorry coming up from the middle of the village. Realising an opportunity, he rushed forward towards some houses.

Arriving at a house, T.K. entered the back door. He found a window. The truck was just passing when he got to it. He jumped out, spotted an opening in the back, and jumped in.

'Easy.' he thought.

T.K. moved behind the crates, finding a comfortable spot and sitting down. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, but figured he'd think of something.

He kept his fingers crossed.

Right. Chapter 6. Betcha you didn't expect that to happen, eh? Maybe some of you did, but I'll never know. I'm not psychic. (or am I? ) Sorry. It was kinda short, wasn't it?

Hey, I was wondering. Is it just me or are ALL the Digidestined & the Tamers left handed? Could be the telly. Anyways, some of you might notice an easter egg in the fic (I'm not really sure if it can be counted as one).


	8. Rescue Mission

Hey, sup? Just coming back to DA, after a while doing TNG, but anyways. I'd like to take this time to thank evryone who reviewed this story thus far. Sorry, I'd like to but I can't thank EVERYONE individually, well, not yet anyway. It's quite a lot (7 chapters) and I'm supposed to do my homework now or I'll never get it done by tomorrow. 

So I'll leave this for another day. Maybe tomorrow.

Okay, it's tomorrow. well, here goes.

------------------------------------------------------

Digimon Zero Two

Digital Agent

Chapter Seven

Rescue Mission

------------------------------------------------------

Digital World, Forest area, 1237 hours, yada yada yada...

About two hours later, the group came across a stream. Yes. Another one. Really.

"So what are we looking for again?" Agumon questioned jokingly.

"Kari! And that other guy with the funny hat." Gatomon yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. Geez, it was just a joke." he grumbled.

"If it's so funny, then how come I'm not laughing?" she growled.

"Okay, that was a bad idea."

"Ya think?" Gatomon said. "Wait..." she sniffed the air. "Something's not right."

She looked around for something, something that wasn't there. Just something in the air that no one else could smell. A very strange odour, something she didn't recognise. Like a combination of perfume, Veemon, acid, pheromones, and, strangely enough, tuna.

"Hmm... there's something fishy about this place." Mark murmured.

"Yeah. Tuna." Gatomon responded.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Wait a second..." Gatomon stroked her chin (well, you know what I mean), and turned to her right. She spied a projectile heading straight for them.

"RUN!" she shouted.

------------------

T.K.

T.K. muttered to himself. "Sixteen shots, that's all that's left?"

He fully loaded two of them, and filled the last one with the remaining four. Not a lot, but better than waving an empty machine gun. He felt a sudden jolt, and realised that the truck had come to a stop. He quickly jumped into a crate that he had earlier emptied. Into another crate. Really.

After several minutes, he poked his head out. No one was there, so he got out of the truck. He was in a hangar of some sort. A few Abrams tanks, not quite what he expected. A few Humvees, APCs. US Military. He didn't know there were more surprises to come.

He noted the guards. Five five sixers and pineapples. He groaned, albeit quietly. At least it was dimly lit. A kid with a yellow shirt, a nice hat and three revolvers would've stuck out like a sore thumb. He headed for the nearest door.

A couple of guards were chattering about "monsters" and "weapons" and "vodka". He eyed the television sets. No, monitors. The cameras feeded live coloured images to the monitors, along with convenient labels. Storage, tank hangar, radio tower, provisions, cells, laboratory... cells! Kari was in a sort of jailcell, number 13. She was stripped of her Digivice, her camera, and her gloves. Her face was somewhat distorted. Maybe it was the poor image quality, maybe it was the atmosphere. Whatever it was, it made T.K. feel a sudden surge of emotions. Pain, fear, worry, sadness, fury etc.. He maintained his self control and told himself not to kill the two guards. He noted a map of the building and snatched it. He then hurried into the next room.

He noted the scattered random objects, a Ghost Recon: Island Thunder (mmm, deodorant!) DVD, an empty clip, a bowl of fruits, a pile of randomly assorted papers, and a Russian ration. However, only one, well, two things instantly caught his eye, Kari's camera and gloves! He stared at them for a moment, then grabbed them, and, checking the map, opened the ventilation duct specified on the map. T.K. took a torch and entered the small opening, then closed the vent behind him.

He crawled through quickly, making sure not to make too much noise. After a few minutes, he came across an opening, blocked by a vent cover. He looked down. There were a couple of sentries down there. They were talking.

"...just opened the ventilation ducts. They're about to start spraying for rats."

"Really? That's odd, considering that we're in the Internet."

"Yeah. Oh, remember to tell the guard to check the cells. See if the captured Digimon and the girl is still there."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. There's been an intrusion."

"Really?"

"Yea. He's killed three people."

"He's killed THREE people."

"Yeah. He used a knife."

"How come no one saw him?"

"We just got in here, remember? Didn't get time to set-up any surveillance cams or anything."

"Oh. Anyway, I'd better go call him."

T.K. was sweating. And not just because it was hot. 'A knife? There's an intruder besides me?'

------------------

Back in the forest...

Everyone scattered as the rocket came in closer. It hit the ground and exploded, frying a couple of nearby trees and sent some of the group flying. Tai, Izzy, Gatomon, Mark and Tom groaned simultaneously.

"What was that?" Mark queried.

"Everyone okay?" Dan asked.

As the dust cleared, Patamon noted a figure coming in closer towards them. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"Who's there?" Tom aimed his rifle at it. "Answer me!"

Patamon gazed at it and wondered. 'Why do ALL the bad guys first appear as a shadow or figure or something? Stupid author.'

It appeared. He looked down at them, and dropped a rocket launcher.

"So you're the ones the boss keeps talking about."

"And you?" Dan questioned.

"Special operations Firefox."

"Mercenaries." Edward noted.

"If you like, but I prefer bounty hunter."

"And who's head are you after?"

"Could be yours."

Patamon stared at him. He was dark, and had a medium build. His hair was short and brown, and he had a weird outfit. No need for details. Yet.

"Well how bout it?" he drew a magnum, and pointed it at Tom.

Dan rushed forward. He grabbed his arm and tried to remove the magnum. It flew away but he countered, twisted Dan's arm and threw him onto the ground.

"CQC eh? Yeah, I remember my special forces training. Those were the days."

Tom aimed his gun at him. He turned around and kicked it out of his hand. It was in the air a second and landed in the river.

"Now, now. Let's play fair." the Jackal drew a P90. He fired at Edward, who ducked behind a tree. Bullets ricocheted.

Edwards soldier sense was kicking in. 'I can't fire a rocket, I'll hit the others. If I drop the launcher, he might be able to take it. If I keep it, I can't fight him hand to hand.'

Agumon, Tentomon, and Patamon attacked him simultaneously with their long range attacks. Patamon's Boom Bubble hit home. It sent him flying backwards. Tentomon and Agumon rushed forward.

"Damn." he grunted, and did a spinning kick. He hit Tentomon in the face and sent him into the river.

"You're tough." Agumon said. He leapt onto the Jackal, who turned around in time to fire a dozen rounds at Agumon. Agumon fell backwards. They hadn't penetrated. Looks like his thick skin was also literal. However, the impact had an effect. Several somethings cracked.

"See? You're all nothing but..." he stopped suddenly. Tai had jumped out from behind a tree and was in a shootdodge move. He fired. The two handguns were noisy.

Three bullets hit. Crimson stains appeared in his uniform as he yelled.

"Lieutenant!" several infantrymen appeared in the distance.

"Let's get outta here!" Edward shouted. He dragged them away. Not literally, of course.

------------------

T.K.

T.K. considered his options. There weren't many. Head for the cells and rescue Kari, or run away like a little girl. He decided to go after Kari.

But when he peeked through the grating later on, if he wasn't mistaken, there were at least four guards down that corridor. Four armed guards. And a rat. He was going to have to revise his strategy.

------------------

Patamon, Gatomon, Tai, Izzy, etc...

"I think we lost 'em." Izzy heaved. He checked outside. There was no one there.

"Phew." Agumon breathed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tai sighed.

They found a house in the middle of nowhere. Mahogany, a few chairs outside. Inside, a few bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, mostly normal. It seemed in pretty good shape, so they hid there. Strangely, the troops ran right past the house.

"Well, we've got no other options. We've gotta report back to base. They'll think of something." Edward said.

"What! What about Kari and T.K.?" Patamon responded.

"Think about it. We have no idea where they are, or where T.K. is headed, or even if they're still alive." Gatomon flinched at his words "We're limited to just so many guns, and most of us are injured. Severe burns, bruises, broken bones, lacerations, and all we've got are plastres and painkillers. And plasters don't do much good on burns. The odds are against us. We can't go exploring now. If we call HQ, we'll have better chances of finding your friends." Edward said.

"But how are we going to contact them? All the equipment was trashed, and the D-Terminals aren't responding." Gatomonreminded him.

"Guess what? We came in through a portal not so far from here." Tom grinned.

"The digiport!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Who wants coffee?" Dan asked.

"No thanks." Edward replied.

"I'll have some." Agumon said.

"We're just going to leave them here?" Tai questioned.

"Leave them where? In this house? At the river? In my underwear?" Dan asked.

He sighed. "You're right."

"Damn well right I am. Now let's get the hell outta here. I don't like GSA infested forests." Dan grabbed the rifle.

------------------------------------------------------

I got this interesting request from thedigitalrailroader the other day. Heh heh. He wanted me to include the Rainbow team from Tom Clancy's Rainbox Six. Well, sorry tdrr. I don't really play rainbow six (I heard Ding Chavez, played part one, quit. Counter Strike is more fun to me. Dunno y.) and I kinda don't know where to put it in. Yet. Mayb in later stories. Or if u really want it.

Well, that's it. I decided I should leave it like that for now, for a number of reasons. One, if I keep on going (writers block), I'll never finish this chapter. Two, if I don't finish that report by tomorrow, she's gonna pour acid on me. Three, I really REALLY gotta go to the bathroom! Ciao!


End file.
